Alcanzada
by Sky.Without.Sun
Summary: [Post-Llegando a Tí] (Recomendable leer antes Llegando a Tí) Tras los años de carrera universitaria, Natasha Romanoff vive una vida bastante normal como bailarina y actriz, viviendo con sus tres amigas en un alquiler bastante problemático. La nueva vida le enseñara que siempre hay que cerrar puertas del pasado, si no, la arrastra a sus mayores dudas. ¿Debía escoger a alguien?
1. como un día cualquiera

**_N.D.A: Es Post-Llegando a Tí, a si que leerlo antes no estaría mal_**

* * *

 ** _Alcanzada_**

 ** _I_**

 ** _Un Día como otro cualquiera_**

* * *

Natasha corría con todas sus fuerzas.

De la emoción, todavía daba algunos saltos mientras corría, sin preocuparse si algo caía de su bolso mal cerrado. No podía dejar de pensar que por fin, tras dos meses de búsqueda, lo había logrado. Antes de pasar por el portal, se acordó de mirar a ver si no se le habían caído los papeles. Al ver que estaban todos, cogió las llaves y entró al portal. Saludo a la señora Ana y al gato callejero Liho antes de subir en ascensor hasta el piso compartido. Las tres chicas la esperaban, ansiosas. Nada más pasar por la puerta y cerrarla con cuidado, saltó como una loca de la felicidad, sin importar los vecinos. Desde aquel beso que no se sentía así, como en un anuncio de suplementos vitamínicos.

\- ¿Quien empieza?- preguntó Tesla guardando toda emoción para parecer seria.

\- Yo que lo mío es malo- dijo Sharon con una sonrisa burlona- me han vuelto a despedir del Bufete. Según ellos, era demasiado seria pero trabajaba mas que esos hombres idiotas...

\- Apuesto que tardas menos tiempo que la ultima vez en encontrar un nuevo trabajo- le dijo positiva Tania- yo he dejado mi puesto de camarera- todas miraron como si estuviera loca- ¡Tranquilas! Es porque por fin me han concedido las ayudas de desarrollo en el hospital...¡Por fin neurocirujana! Podré estudiar mejor los cerebros y podré participar en alguno análisis y si todo va bien, lo podré hacer sola

\- enhorabuena, Tania- le dijo con una sonrisa Tesla- yo he conseguido que el prototipo Tarasova de mi padre mantenga... Una gran energía dentro de estabilidad en unos imanes. Me queda muy poco para conseguirlo- suspiraba ella. Sabia que le quedaba bastante trabajo, pero cada avance era lo que lograba animarla. Las chicas no terminaban de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su compañera cuando pensaba en el proyecto de su difunto padre

\- ¡ME HAN DADO EL PAPEL PROTAGONISTA!- Simplemente grito Natasha, olvidándose de los vecinos

Como la tradición de los viernes mandaba, era Sharon quien escogía la película del día. Ella quería algo alegre, pero finalmente decidieron por el Diario de Noah. No sabía porque, pero también le gustaba la idea. Le tocaba a ella hacer las palomitas mientras Tesla cogía las cervezas. No sabía si era por el "pop" de las palomitas, el sonido de las cervezas abrirse o saber que la película era "El Diario de Noah", pero un montón de recuerdos llegaron a su mente.

Entre ellos, el último verano feliz con su padre. Nunca pensó que verían tantas cosas juntos en Estados Unidos, sobre todo el parque Disney. Siempre guardaría las orejas y las manos de Minnie. El primer año en la universidad fue duro. No contaba con ver a algunos como a Hope o Scott, pero ahí estaban y no perdieron hasta el día el contacto. La presencia más fuerte era de Steve, quien siempre intentaba tener una cita con ella, pero nunca pudieron tenerla, ya que ella seguía hablando por cartas con Bucky, que se había dignado a darle la dirección para no necesitar a su amigo como intermediario. Le fue alucinante tener como compañera a Maria. Tuvo que esperar hasta el año siguiente para poder estar con Sharon en una habitación, ya que su compañera era Amora y ella no la había dejado de odia después de aquella traición, por lo que decidió dejar a María con Pepper y ayudarla, haciéndose más y más amigas. Tesla y Tania tuvieron la condenada suerte de estar juntas. Algo que nunca había pensado era que aquella persona con la que empezó muy mal el primer año se había vuelto su mejor amiga. Intentaba hablar con Pepper o Jane, no cortó la comunicación con las chicas, pero estaba poco ya que no confiaban, algo que a esas alturas le parecía rozar lo estúpido.

Los años después fueron duros, e incluso se quedaron dos años mas para el Master, pero lo lograron. Ella siempre recordaría los buenos y malos días. Aquellos como Matt Murdock, que intentó salir con ella, pero claro estaba que finalmente, no lo harían. Igual que Steve, al que empezó a ignorar simplemente por respeto a su mensajeo con Bucky, cada vez más intenso. Aquellos sentimientos por ambos y la situación que ella misma había creado no eran los idóneos para poder escoger a uno de ellos dos, pero tampoco se veía capaz de escogerlos como si fueran trofeos.

La idea de vivir las cuatro juntas surgió de no querer gastar mucho en el alquiler de una vivienda y empezar a vivir de forma independiente. Las cuatro optaron por un alquiler de una casa cuya casa era toda una joya: borde, no reparaba las averías y cada vez se excedía más y más en su alquiler. Tenían seguro que en cualquier momento o las echaban o se marcharía. Pero hasta entonces, vivirían bien, intentando cumplir cada una su objetivo: El Proyecto Tarasova, la neurocirugía, la abogacía y el baile. Cosas muy diferentes, pero igual de importantes para cada una de ellas.

-¡Ya están las palomitas!- gritó eufórica Natasha, rompiendo con los recuerdos de forma abrupta

-¡Ven rápido!- le grito Sharon desde el salón- ¡Y trae algo más para picar!

Obedeció sus peticiones y cargó con todo al salón para disfrutar de la película.

Ya pensaría en todo después.

* * *

 _Dios mio..._

 _No pensé que fuera a hacerlo, pero finalmente aquí llego. ¿Al final sera WinterWidow o Romanogers? ¡La respuesta definitiva esta aquí!_

 _A diferencia del otro, este sera solo de 13 si todo va bien._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	2. golpes de fantasia

**_N.D.A: Es Post-Llegando a Tí, a si que leerlo antes no estaría mal_**

* * *

 ** _Alcanzada_**

 ** _II_**

 _ **Golpe de Fantasia**_

* * *

Movimientos suaves. Levantó la pierna. Elevó sus brazos y los dedos se juntaron. Perfecta aquella postura.

La señora Antonovna aplaudió con el final de aquel primer ensayo. Sin duda, por fin había encontrado una actriz principal que hiciera bien todo lo que la obra pedía. Natasha se relajo casi al instante, respirando profundamente. Sentía que debía esforzarse más, darle más sentimiento. Si una persona que se enamora levantaba la pierna cual doncella, no debía ser una bruta, más bien delicada.

Algo que llevaba con gran naturalidad era la envidia de sus compañeras con papeles secundarios. Ya le habían hecho varias jugadas y no las delataba por amor al arte y para enseñarles que a pesar de las dificultades, seguía siendo tan eficiente como siempre y que solo se iría si Antonovna la echaba.

-¡Iros ya a descansar, niñas!-ordenó la señora- No quiero que os rompáis por ahora. ¡Iryna, llama al pintor para saber que ideas tiene para el cartel!

Natasha obedeció al instante. Se marcho no solo para no coincidir con ellas en el viaje de vuelta, también para relajarse. Vio que no podía relajarse ya que las tres chicas estaban realmente alteradas. A diferencia de ellas, todo había salido rana. Tesla aseguraba que algunos ineptos había destruido un puente realmente importante, mientras que Tania se echaba la culpa a si misma del error grave con un cerebro. Sharon solo sabía maldecir a su ex jefe por culpa de su despido. Le insistía a hacer su propio Bufete pero ella negaba alegando que no tenía capital suficiente y no quería pedir un préstamo. Finalmente decidió ver sola alguna serie absurda para intentar relajarse y dio con una telenovela pastelosa. En cierto modo sabia que esos amores que no se destruían ni con una bomba nuclear se podían destruir. ¿engaños y mentiras?¿un pasado oscuro? ¿Traumas? _The Power Of Love_ podía con todo. Pero en la vida real no pasaba nada de ello. La decepción y el dolor no se iban con un beso y una noche. Todos los días se acordaba de esa gran decepción con Steve. No podía con ella. Era demasiado fuerte para ella aun habiendo pasado tanto tiempo. Algo que no podía olvidar, sin duda, era la sinceridad y el cariño de Bucky, a pesar de decirle a última hora que debían cortar por su cambio de estudios. Ella hubiera aguantado y hubiera mandado cientos de cartas, y lo hacía solo porque ya tenía la dirección para mandarlo ella misma aquella noche, si no, podía jurar que todo habría sido muy diferente. Por mucho que en su día hubiera pensado el porque decir y hacer todo aquello; Steve tenía de todo para poder conquistarla con sinceridad, pero prefirió hacer trampas, y aquello dolía. ¿Que habría sido de él?

Al día siguiente repitió cada uno de sus movimientos e intentaba moverse con más dulzura, pero solo conseguía decepcionar a Antonovna. Ella le repetía que no debía ser tan pura, necesitaba ser un poco más ingenua y bailarina, divertida. Cada uno de sus movimientos tenia una gran reprimenda. No solo los suyos, todos los participantes lo recibía. Al terminar, gritaba a ver donde estaba el incompetente pintor y más de sus ideas absurdas, a lo que Iryna se marcho en su búsqueda. Se marcho antes de ver al pintor. En busca de paz, decidió dar una vuelta por el centro. Se acordó de aquellas tardes divertidas universitarias en las que Hope la usaba de modelo no solo para subir nota, también para creas cosas espléndidas y dignas de envidia. Tras su primer año como adultas no sabia nada de ella por falta de comunicación. Ya ir de compras solo lo hacia con las chicas, por ello solo se animo a visitar las tiendas especializadas.

No pudo más y volvió a la casa. Prefería mil veces escribir una carta para Bucky. Quería que fuera a la función pero no podía por un problema que ella no llegaba a comprender. Lo seguía amando y seguía estremeciéndose ante sus sonrisas en aquellos días de webcam cuando mínimamente se podía. Con él por lo menos mantenía una comunicación. Con Steve solo eran recuerdos y no siempre agradables.

-¡Tasha! ¡Tes! ¡Tani!- llamó gritando Sharon nada más cruzar la puerta- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Un nuevo empleo! Este mes pagamos la renta a tiempo

Aquello iba a ser la mejor noticia. Por fin podrían pagar, por tercera vez en año y medio, que le pagarían a la casera. Hasta que cada una llegaba a tener un trabajo, llegaba a ser complicado que entre ellas y sin llamar a ningún padre por ayuda llegaran a fin de mes. Aunque la casera también podía ser cruel, no haciéndose cargo de las reparaciones u otros problemas. Solo faltaba que Tania cobrara cuanto antes el finiquito para poder lograrlo.

-¡INSPECCIÓN!- Grito la señora

Algo muy común y que las cuatro odiaban era que la señora se dedicara a entrar en aquella casa. Aunque solo Sharon se atrevía a encarar con ley en mano.

-¡USTED NO PUEDE!- intento cogerla por el brazo pero fue en balde- le recuerdo que en el contrato...

\- Calla que sois las primeras en incumplir retrasándoos en el pago del alquiler

-Un alquiler muy inflado- matizó la abogada

-Pero que tenéis que pagar si queréis seguir- dijo con una sonrisa un tanto cínica

Miró cuanto quiso, bajo el odio muy mal contenido de la americana y nada más irse, tuvo unas enormes ganas de romper platos, a lo que Tesla tuvo que agarrarla. Seguía insistiendo en marcharse de ese lugar pero aquella casa era perfecta tanto para Nat como para Tania.

Aquello solo paso a uno más de los enfados de Sharon.

Los días siguieron moviéndose con un tremendo asco por parte de las chicas. Por una parte, seguían los problemas que les hacía recordar que el mundo de los adultos tenía mucho que envidiar al mundo de los niños. Deseaba volver a la preparatoria para disfrutar de una buena fiesta y la protección de su padre, pero lo único que tenía era consuelo con su Om Nom de peluche y sus amigas con un tanque de helado de triple chocolate o vainilla con nueces acompañando de películas de relaciones y vidas perfectas.

-¡NATALIA, ESA PIERNA! ¡ASI NO! ¡MAL TODO! DESDE EL PRINCIPIO

Gritaba todo el rato la señora Antonovna. Si no era ella, era otra compañera que no completaba las expectativas de la señora y así sucesivamente hasta con los chicos de la luz. En cualquier momento su pelo canoso se fusionaría con el rojo de la rabia. Según Iryna, algunas cosas no estaban saliendo bien y lo estaba pagando con ellas, pero realmente ellas y sus minúsculos errores no tenían la culpa. Se la echaba al antiguo pintor y a los nervios por la obra. Constantemente estaba cambiando de pintor, algo a lo que Iryna ya estaba acostumbrada.

-ESA SEÑORA ME TIENE HASTA EL...

-¡SHARON!

-LA PUNTA DEL BOLÍGRAFO- Terminó su frase cambiando el final- Buscare otro maldito piso antes de que venga a ver de que color es mi nuevo sujetador, porque no he visto una señora tan...pero tan...AAAAHHHH

Aquel grito de rabia mal contenida de la abogada solo significaba una bronca más con la casera. No había día en el que ninguna de ellas no llegara a escuchar alguna queja de todo lo que estaba pasando y que encontraría la forma de que alguien quisiera dar en alquiler una casa para cuatro personas en un lugar donde pillara bien a cada zona de trabajo. Natasha y Tania tuvieron que recordarla en repetidas ocasiones que aquello era casi imposible y que fue prácticamente un milagro divino encontrar justo esa casa, por lo que no debían enfadar a la señora.

-Como encuentre una casa me pagáis un desayuno en el Fury's

El Fury's era un bar-restaurante cercano a la casa de carácter familiar, donde no solo les daba un buen desayuno, también la posibilidad de ver como servía algún conocido de la preparatoria, mayoría Hydra. No mantenían ninguna charla pero no había ninguna otra tensión tras aquellos días. Durante la universidad aquello quedo un poco de lado al aparecer más grupos y no convertir aquello en una batalla campal de bandas. Sharon lucharía por desayunar en ese lugar solo para ver como aquellos que la llegaron a odiar y manipular le servían la comida.

Pero los días que faltaban para completar su ultima semana antes de la primera función, Antonovna ya estaba más nerviosa. Gritaba a la mínima falta y con la palabra habían huido bastantes pintores, por lo que algunas cosas ellas mismas adelantaban con el único conocimiento de Iryna la secretaria.

Finalmente, para algo habían estudiado.

* * *

 _Dios mio..._

 _A diferencia del otro, este sera solo de 13 si todo va bien._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	3. Arabesque

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _III_**

 _ **Arabesque**_

* * *

Cada vez faltaba menos para la actuación y la señora Antonovna por fin había encontrado quien le hiciera unos carteles como ella quería, dejando que las orejas de Iryna y las chicas descansaran. Los nervios no eran nada para Natasha, quien se centraba en cada uno de sus movimientos. No podía fallar y esas dos palabras las tenía grabadas a fuego en la piel. Se acordó de las invitaciones para sus tres amigas para que las dejaran pasar a los vestuarios y vieran el hermoso "traje" de novia roja y los zapatos. Se seguía perdiendo con las combinaciones de rojo y negro. Todas se marcharon antes de que la señora se acercara con el pintor.

Cada vez que escuchaba a alguien decir la palabra pintor, era prácticamente imposible no acordarse de Steve. Era algo prácticamente automático con el que no sabía como olvidar. De la misma forma que no sabía parar con las cartas a Bucky. Quizás debía darle el si a verse. O buscar a Steve y asegurarse que ya estaba bien.

Sharon, por su parte, intentaba no perder aquel empleo solo por la gente que tanto presionaba. Cada vez era más difícil manejarse en ese mundo siendo mujer entre tanto hombres, se sentía como aquella protagonista de series de espías. Por otra parte, era algo muy notable que no solo se dedicaba a los casos, quería que sus tres amigas le pagaran el mejor desayuno en el restaurante donde podría burlarse de aquellos que en su día la utilizaron y tiraron cuando decidió a sincerarse con la rusa. Algo no podía negar: le debía mucho a las rusas. Tanto Tesla como Tania, a su modo extraño, hacían que todo cogiera un tinte de serie americana de mejores amigas que le parecía absurdo pero bonito: Tesla con aquel amor por la ciencia y su sinceridad sin anestesia; Tania con su sonrisa y valor (sin comentar de los postres que llegaba a hacer).

Algo más profundo que todo aquello finalmente era que no todo lo que les habían pintado llegaba a ser cierto. Todas aquellas charlas diciendo que era lo mejor o aquellas en las que la gente sonreía como si se hubieran inyectado botox o hubieran esnifado cocaína no revelaban que tan dura podía ser la vida de un adulto intentando ser independiente: el alquiler, la comida, el trabajo, el policía cabrón con las multas, la casera o la vida misma. A veces echaban de menos ser simples niñas despreocupadas. Intentaban darse una alegría pero con todo, era una tarea realmente complicada. Ni siquiera los libros "For Dummies" servían para saber como llegar a una buena jubilación (si es que antes no les atropellaba uno de esos conductores que se sentían como en Fast And Furious) y pasar de las drogas para intentar ser mínimamente feliz. Debían contentarse con esa agradable compañía entre amigas con la que contaban, pero finalmente seguían notando ese inexplicable vacío.

Quizás era ver como todavía no habían cumplido con aquello que habían soñado, o como lastres del pasado seguían amarrados a ellas y no las dejarían marchar a no ser que los arreglaran o hicieran un pacto con el diablo.

-¡TESLA!- grito Sharon- ¡SE HA VUELTO A IR LA LUZ!

-Ya voy...- gritó bastante cansada

A veces se planteaban a ver porque se iba tanto la luz. Tarasova aseguraba que no traía trabajo a casa por miedo a matarlas, pero le parecía muy extraño que la luz se fuera tanto. Sharon agradecía trabajar con el Online para que todo no se fuera a pique, al igual que Tania y Natasha, pero justo en ese momento necesitaba enchufarlo y aquello le daba rabia.

-Encuentra una casa normal para cuatro ya, por favor. La instalación de luz es vieja y dudo que la señora pague bien las cuentas- se sinceró Tesla tirándose al sofá en plancha- ¡AAAHHHH!- gritó desesperada. Bueno, era la única que sabía a que palanca darle cuando se iba.

-Chicas, me acabo de enamorar- soltó Tania de pronto, sorprendiendo a las cuatro. Se sentaron juntas en el salón y no tardaron en coger algo para picar. Ella estaba totalmente roja y todas la miraban con gran interés- ¡Teníais que haber visto! El doctor y yo operamos juntos aquel cerebro, era su auxiliar y...luego me invito a un café, como amigos

-Tania, no debería enamorarte mientras le abrís a uno el coco- matizó Tesla- Es muy poco romántico

-¡No es amor! Es interés por alguien que abrió con elegancia aquel "coco"

-¿Volveréis a operar juntos?- preguntó interesada Sharon

-Si, es mi instructor antes de empezar sola- dijo bastante emocionada- debe de tener un

-¡NO!- la pararon las tres. No querían escuchar la posible medida perfecta de su cerebro.

Siguieron hablando un rato hasta que notaban que el cansancio las estaba matando, por lo que se fueron a descansar. Sinceramente, agradecían todo aquello. Era un pequeño respiro a lo que tenía que soportar con Antonovna. Todavía se preocupaba porque en vez de tener su propio cartel, lo único que tenían eran letras cutres. Era la primera vez que veía algo así, pero Iryna decía que nada más volver, vería el resultado final por "el pintor ultimate". Las chicas tenían un ligero interés en él, pero ella no lo tenía en absoluto. No contaba con aquello para nada. Se montó un pequeño alboroto por el que Antonovna entró y puso orden. Se concentraron en hacerlo perfecto antes, ya que era entre los últimos ensayos que iba a realizar antes de la actuación. Ella estuvo realmente concentrada, intentando no perder el equilibrio, intentando no perder ningún detalle en el camino.

Hasta que vio la mayor distracción de su vida.

Steve Rogers entrado por la puerta.

Él también estaba muy asombrado. Podía decir que nunca vio sus ojos tan abiertos desde aquella noche en la última fiesta universitaria, donde se atrevió a usan un vestido bastante sugerente, algo que en lo personal, odiaba. Había cambiado de una forma considerable. Lo notaba más guapo.

-¡ROMANOVA, LA PIERNA!- Le gritó Antonovna y como si no hubiera visto nada, lo subió.

No le costó tanto como pensaba tener que ignorar a Steve. Pero igualmente no dejaba de sentir varias cosas. Era realmente extraño. No era una mezcla de nostalgia y sentimientos rencontrados, era algo más diferente. Algo que no podía expresar, pero tampoco la dejaba actuar. ¿Tenía que ir a saludarlo o hacer como si no lo hubiera reconocido? Nada más terminar la sesión, Natasha se obligó a si misma a salir corriendo. No quería estar más ahí. Quizás, su mayor problema era no saber como actuar ante reencuentros o simplemente que él reencuentro fuera precisamente con él.

-¡Espera!-le gritaba. Había sido lo suficientemente descarado como para esperarla en la puerta.

Algunas de sus compañeras miraban celosas. Si querían, le ponía un lazo y para ellas.- ¡Nat!

Ella siguió adelante, como si no tuviera a nadie llamándola. Lo intentaba ignorar o despistar entre la gente, pero parecía que un imán los acercaba constantemente. Se paró al lado del portal. Liho ya había salido a saludarla. Algo tenía claro , si se iban de esa casa, se llevaría a la gata con ella. Noto como Steve llegaba y la abrazaba por la espalda. Como si no fuera más de casualidades, justo estaba Sharon bajando la basura. Y se rio, logrando que él la soltara. no quiso cambiar palabras, así que dejo a todos, hasta la gata, en el portal.

-¡El gran Steve Rogers con mi compañera de piso!- seguía riéndose Sharon- ¿es un reencuentro o como?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, Carter- dijo un poco mosqueado. ¡Con lo que le había costado alcanzar a Natasha!

-Mira, no estoy en pijama, tengo la cartera y llaves. Liho puede proteger a tu Nat mientras te invito a una hamburguesa y patatas

Sharon consiguió que Steve la invitara a la hamburguesería más cercana. Sabía que aquello tenía un nivel de interés muy elevado, pero pensaba cumplirlo, aunque se sintiera un poco ridícula siendo entre los dos quien se había cogido un menú completo (con su postre, patatas deluxe y refrescos bien grandes) mientras que Steve uno mucho más pequeño.

-Sharon...¿Cómo es que estás viviendo con Natasha?- se atrevió a preguntar

-Yo también me alegro de saber de ti- le respondió un tanto borde. Este solo miro para otra parte- Ahora soy abogada, así que no me hinches, Rogers.

-Me parece alucinante que mi exnovia ahora me hable así

-Gracias a dios- soltó ella, un tanto feliz. Sin duda, ya no era aquella niña de Hydra loca de amor- Vivo con Tesla, Tania y Natasha desde que terminamos esos asquerosos días de universidad. Pero la casera es una hija de...

-¿Quiénes? -¿no las recuerdas de la uni? Ah, es verdad, pintabas cuadros y seguías detrás de ella- ironizó Sharon antes de comerse otra patata. Realmente se estaba riendo de él, para que comprendiera un poco como jugaron al inicio con ella. Deseaba marearlo un poco antes de ayudarlo.- Las amigas rusas de Natasha: Tesla Tarasova y Tania Belisky, "de ciencias". Serán un sol pero yo que tu no le daba a Tesla un sartén, cocina de un mal... ¿sabías que Natasha casi salió con Matt Murdock?- dejó una pausa para asustarlo- Ella no quería nada, obviamente. No ha salido con nadie todavía, aunque sigue mandandose cartas con Bucky. Le esta dando largas de verse, y no nos quiere contar porque

-Sharon, tienes que ayudarme con ella

-Como si no tuviera cosas- se detuvo un momento antes de soltar con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra las palabras que Steve quería oír- espera, Rogers, creo que puedes ser un buen cliente. Te ayudo a un precio que no podrás quejarte

* * *

 _Dios mio...yo tengo algo claro en mi vida y es que un movimiento como es el Arabesque no lo hago en mi vida_

 _ya son 3/10! y ya se cual sera el proximo fanfic. Sorry, no me ire tan facil de fanfiction_

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	4. Eterna Solitaria

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _IV_**

Eterna Solitaria

* * *

-¡POR FIN, MALDITA VIEJA!- Gritaba eufórica Sharon mientras que las chicas miraban a otro lado bajando cada una de sus cosas.- ¡DEVUELVENOS LA FIANZA Y BUSCATE OTRAS CUATRO PRINGADAS PORQUE NOS VAMOS! ¡POR FIN NOS VAMOS!

Las chicas se reían de la casera mientras bajaban las cosas al camión de mudanza. No les quedaba mucho, pero ya llevaban media mañana con la tontería. Natasha no dudo en coger a la gata callejera y llevarla con ella, diciendo a todas que Liho (su nombre definitivo) iba con ellas si o si. No sabían como, Sharon había encontrado un piso para cuatro en un edificio que cogía bastante bien a cada puesto de trabajo y mágicamente podía llevar a una mascota máximo que seria la gata negra. Ella aseguraba que encontró el piso en una agencia cercano a su trabajo, pero dudaban mucho de aquello. Aún así, le debían una comida en el Fury's por cumplir con su palabra. La señora estaba realmente enfadada, pero estaba disimulando por los curiosos vecinos, que se asomaban por los gritos de la americana.

-¡LIBERTAD!- Gritaba Sharon asomándose por la ventana del coche que compartían las cuatro, sacando hasta los brazos. Las chicas empezaron a pensar que sus reacciones cada vez eran más impulsivos y excesivos, aunque la comprendían.

Nada más llegar al bloque, vieron que las personas del camión de la mudanza empezaban a sacar los pocos muebles y muchos paquetes hacia la casa. Ellas simplemente agradecieron que pudieran apartar justo en frente de la casa y ya estuviera el nuevo casero. Era un señor de mediana edad que podía inspirar confianza a cualquiera. Sharon le dio la fianza y el primer mes a cambio de los cuatro pares de llaves. Con ello, el señor simplemente se marcho, avisando de que cualquier instrucción y teléfono estaba en un taco en la mesa del salón. Cada una de ellas fue corriendo a ver como era el piso que había encontrado Carter, asombrándose por completo: habitaciones simples pero para lo que ellas tenían, era perfecto, una cocina mejor que la que tenían en la antigua casa y el salón un poco más actual donde podrían ver cualquier película sin ningún problema. Sin contar con un pequeño balcón al que le darían su toque personal para volverlo un lugar un poco más ocioso.

-Sharon, admito que por una vez, un americano me sorprende para bien- le dijo Tesla saltando sobre una cama- lo único que echaré de menos serán tus discusiones con la señora.

\- Espero que éste no de problemas- suspiro ella. Miro el reloj y se asombro por la hora que era- me piro chicas, el deber me llama

\- Espera, voy contigo en coche- dijo Tania dejando la caja en el pasillo y cogiendo su abrigo rojo- tengo que ir al hospital cuanto antes

A lo tonto, Natasha y Tesla se quedaron solas ocupándose de su trozo de mudanza. No fue mucho, por lo que terminaron bastante rápido. Natasha alerto a su compañera que se iría al estudio a por su material para ensayar por su cuenta y, de paso, a por algunas grandes hamburguesas. le pregunto si la suya quería algo en especial. Con el grito de "sin pepinillos pero con Bacon", salió de la casa.

No dejó de pensar que tan loca había sido aquella semana antes de la gran actuación. Recordaba el extraño comportamiento de Sharon después de que Steve la siguiera hasta el antiguo portal. Sharon no era de las chicas que llegaban tarde o se quedaban de copas, por lo que cada excusa le parecía peor que la anterior. Pero aquello solo era una pequeña parte. Lo más fuerte, sin duda, fue el regreso de su ex novio. Steven insistió en ir a tomar un café hasta que se vio obligada a acceder. Ella quedo un tanto asombrada por todo lo que estaba contando y más cuando le insistía que después de su ensayo, tenía que acompañarlo a una exposición donde se exhibían dos de sus cuadros. Le preguntó por Bucky, a lo que le fue sincera: no eran nada, solo dos personas con una gran tensión sentimental y casi sexual que se carteaban tanto como podían. Incluso admitió que apenas tenía secretos con él. Y también fue sincera con él: no se planteaba nada con Steve desde que entro en la universidad. Simplemente todavía pensaba en que alguien que engañaba, realmente no amaba. Lo suyo fue demasiado apresurado, tanto que no llego a pensar realmente en si lo quería. Algo también un tanto repetitivo, ya que fue un argumento que no dejaba de usar. Él hizo una pregunta realmente lógica y coherente con todo el derecho del mundo: ¿Cuándo era el momento? Ella no sabía que responder. Quizás ya lo era y ni lo sabía.

-Natasha Romanoff, eres un pato mareado- era la frase que siempre usaba Sharon. Ella, obviamente, no estaba interesada ni por Steve. Estaba interesada en su vida laboral al máximo, por lo que, cuando escuchaba lo que ella llegaba a contar sobre Steve y su reencuentro. Ella decía que era una experta en dar largas a algo que en verdad, era más obvio, aunque con siguiera hablando con Bucky- dale ya un "si". Es fácil decir si. Si lo dice un crio de parvulario, tu, que tienes carrera universitaria, tienes que saber decirlo. Tania, ¿Cómo era en ruso?

-Да- dijo ella aguantando la risa

Tambien recordaba un cuadro en especial de los dos que estaban colgados: uno de ellos simplemente le recordó al puente roto donde dejó que la caja con las fotos de Belova se fueran de su vida y el otro era un cuadro de fondo negro con una dama roja. Le daba la sensación de verse a si misma en la fiesta de la preparatoria, pero igualmente no, ya que aquella mujer tenía una actitud semejante a la que tenía nada más llegar y un vestido que llegaba a semejarse a un traje que uso en una obra de teatro. aunque tuviera dudas, no se las comento en voz alta.

Las otras veces, solo logró escaparse de él 2, el resto de la semana pudo atraparla sin ningún problema, algo que para ella, era insultante. Seguía siendo un chico cabezota que no se rendía contra aquello a lo que le tenia fe. No le molestaba en absoluto, justo aquello fue lo que la enamoró de él.

\- Natasha, tardaste demasiado para unas hamburguesas tan...- a Tesla se le caía con facilidad y como a un niño pequeño la baba ante hamburguesas o cualquier comida americana.- Dime por favor que te han dado el juguete

\- No se porque te fascinan los minions

Ella no se rio como burla, si no por como defendía aquellos bichos amarillos. A ella le gustaba mas Stitch o las cosas "kawai" en un margen que si la gente lo supiera, no se escandalizara.

\- ¿nerviosa por...?- pregunto de pronto mientras picaba algunas patatas de Tania y Sharon

\- No robes muchas que se enteran- advirtió como si fuera una madre- porque mañana ya es el estreno. Soy protagonista y a mis compañeras no les gusto mucho.

\- Lo harás bien. Tendría delito que una rusa como tu no lograra nada ahí. Nat...que aproveche

Sabia que quería decir algo, pero ese algo debía ser muy incomodo como par cambiarlo a su amor por la comida. Le resto importancia para poder comer. Intentaba que la ansia no acabara por hacerla comer todo un tanque, relajarse y olvidar todo. Tampoco pintaría pájaros en el aire, pensando que alguien se podría fijar en ella y ayudarla a saltar a una fama mayor, o que por fin Bucky la vería bailar como hacia en el jardín de su antigua casa. También deseaba volver a abrazar a su padre en vez de mandar videos absurdos con un beso al aire. No. No se acostumbro a aquella vida absurda de solo ver a la familia en esas fiestas clave.

La vida adulta era mas cruda y sucia de lo que alguna vez llego a pensar.

El día del estreno fue algo que no podía explicar con palabras. Por fin servían para algo los gritos de la señora Antonovna y los chivatazos de su ayudante Iryna. Todo había salido en la perfección mas absoluta. Con todo aquello, no faltaba absolutamente nada para que todo saliera a las mas grande perfección. Los aplausos no tardaron en inundar toda la sala, había recibido un ramo (del que seguro que era de Steve, porque pudo verlo en las primeras filas) y sin comentar que ya algunos le habían dado tarjeta para presentarse al elenco de sus obras. Era tan perfecto que si la pellizcaban, quizás no dolía y todo resultaría ser un sueño. Pero no er así. El dolor de sus pies era real, como su vestido, la obra y el publico. No era un sueño del que se despertara por un coma por un intento de suicidio.

Esa realidad le gustaba mucho.

-¡NAT!- Llamo gritando Sharon- Estuviste fabulosa, aunque... mira que obra más emo has cogido. ¿no había algo más alegre? Hasta el título hace llorar. NO ME GUSTA LLORAR Y MENOS EN EL TEATRO CON TODOS ESOS...

-Mide palabras Sharona- la paró Tesla- Muy bien hecho, Nat, ahora solo tienes que repetir tu excelencia durante unos... 5 días con dos sesiones. Es más, dentro de dos horas es la siguiente.

-Podremos pasar el rato jugando a las cartas- Tania saco de su bolso una baraja perfecta

El tiempo fue volando y supo que llegaría tarde a la casa, así que dejo que se fueran a la casa. Ya eran las dos cuando se vio obliga a ir andando sola a casa. O eso creía cuando vio en la entrada, sentado, jugando con el móvil al Parchís (al muy tonto se le ocurrió no bajar el volumen del móvil) con una cara de sufrimiento que merecía ser fotografiada.

\- Nat, te estaba esperando- dijo cuando la vio delante de ella. Cerró la partida y se levanto con una sonrisa- ¿Te apetece ir a beber algo?

-No tenías que haberme esperado- respondió intentando aparentar seriedad

-¿Y dejar que una chica ande por estas horas sola? Y un jamón serrano. Te acompaño a donde tu vayas

Aquel comentario la dejo bastante tocada. Al final dio su brazo a torcer y se marcho con él. Evitaba darle l mano o alguna conversación que pudiera terminar en un derroche de palabras de amor. No. Ella tenía claro que le gustaba mensajearse con Bucky y recordar que él, en algún lugar del mundo, estaba pensando en ella. Tampoco podía decir que lo suyo era algo especial, ya que a veces llegaba a ser extremadamente sosa y él se cortaba mucho al escribir. No todo estaba tan bien como él pintaba, y ella lo sabía de sobra. Y se lo dijo a Steve. Le admitió en su cara que todavía pensaba en Bucky. Ella lo estuvo esquivando durante años, no creía en esas parejas formadas y llevadas adelante con mentiras. ¿Si le mintió con las cartas, como no iba a pensar que haya mentido en otras cosas?

No era resentimiento, era mayormente decepción.

-¿Tu casa no era otra?- preguntó Steve al llegar al nuevo portal

-Nos mudamos hace una semana- le admitió mientras buscaba las llaves en su desastre de bolsa.

Vio como Steve sacaba sus llaves y le abría la puerta. Aquello la dejó tan sorprendida que no pudo evitar sacar un "¿Qué?" bastante cómico. ÉL solo sabía sonreir como un idiota feliz.

-Yo vivo en este bloque- de decía como si fuera la cosa más normal

Entraron y al ver que pulsaba el mismo botón que él de su piso, supo que debía hablar con Sharon de inmediato. Se despidieron con un adiós bastante decepcionante y nada más entrar en la casa, vio que su compañera estaba en el sofá comiendo palomitas. Apagó la televisión y esta la miro bastante indignada.

-¡Estaba en la mejor parte!

-Sharon...¿Donde conseguiste este alquiler?

-Ya os lo dije

-Pues pienso que nos mentiste para vivir más cerca de Steve. ¡Es nuestro maldito vecino!

-Casualidades del destino... quizás quiere que vuelvas con él

-Sharon, la verdad, ahora

-La verdad es la que mantengo. La verdad: ni sabía que estaba aquí. ¿Por qué te molesta?

-¿Es nuestro vecino? ¡Hasta de piso! ¡No quiero verlo!

-Pues aguanta un año, que es lo que dura nuestro contrato. Además: no es tan malo. Si una semana nos llevamos sin ver, será buena señal

Indignada, se encerró en su cuarto. Ni siquiera sabía bien porque le molestaba, pero le parecía demasiada casualidad. Aunque, si había tardado una semana en descubrir aquello, podría esquivarlo más veces.

De mientras, en el salón Sharon buscaba otra película mientras se aguantaba la risa. ¡Por dios, claro que no había sido una casualidad! Era parte de los tratos que había hecho con Steve. Él le había dado el dato de la casa, y a cambio, ella le decía algunos datos que le podían interesar para estar más cerca de ella. Quería ser su celestina y acabar con todo aquello, no como en la obra, pero intentando ser felices.

Total, solo podrían perder las ganas de vivir.

* * *

 _Buenos quesos, a todos...¡POR FIN VACACIONES! No tengo planeados muchos viajes, pero alguno si que haré, como a la Expotaku de Zaragoza. Tres días en ese lugar...ah..._

 _Ya solo quedan literalmente nueve capitulos para que este fanfic llegue a terminarse._

 _Espero que no haya sido un chapazo~_


	5. Tarasova Project

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _V_**

Tarasova Project

* * *

Una vez más, los días pasaban sin una novedad y aquello aburría tanto que Sharon notaba que necesitaba mover algunos hilos. No le gustaba la vida quieta, era para idiotas. ¡Necesitaba acción! Quizás debía seguir intentando que Steve y Natasha acabara juntos, o buscar el abogado de su corazón o meter a alguien en la cárcel, algo que la sacara de esas cuatro paredes de su casa y le diera marcha...en el buen sentido.

-Tesla...Te veo nerviosa

-Como para no...estoy cerca, Carter, estoy cerca

No dejaba de decir esa frase desde que Natasha le apagó la televisión por haber descubierto a su nuevo vecino. Pero se le daba bien mentir, así que ella seguiría con la duda mientras el idiota rubio intentaba ligarla otra vez y no revelara su pacto. Los rubios no eran idiotas, ella era rubia y no lo era, pero al parecer Steve era más de lo que pensaba. ¡Demonios, ni le había propuesto una cita! ¿Hablar? ¡Exagerado! Debía lanzarse cual kamikaze y a tomar por culo el temor de ser rechazado. Si es que no podía confiar en los hombres...

-Tengo que prepararme para presentarme en nuevos castings... no creo que pueda encontrar nada- decía Natasha llegando de la última función en esa obra, bastante pesimista

-¡ESO MISMO DIJISTE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ Y NO DURAS EN PARO NI UN MES!

Tania llevaba un gráfico en forma circular de quien llevaba más el paro y, sin duda alguna, el record lo ostentaba Sharon, seguida por Tania, y luego ella. Tesla era la que menos había cruzado las puertas del INEM por pura suerte, o más bien por esa ayuda de la gente interesada por el proyecto de su padre. El señor Tarasova nunca bió terminado su idea de puentes y electricidad, pero Tesla, en honor a él, decidió terminar aquello como se lo merecía. Solo entonces, tanto Sharon como Natasha se sorprendieron del nerviosismo de la rusa: por fin estaba terminado ese ansiado proyecto. Seguramente, estaba pensando en no querer boicotearse a si misma, bajar el trabajo por la emoción y finalmente fallar una vez más.

-Nat...sigues enfadada, ¿Verdad?

-Si- fue lo único que llegó a decir antes de entrar en la cocina a servirse un poco más de café

-¡Nat, en serio, no sabía que iba a ser nuestro vecino! tu enfado es injustificado. Además, piensa en lo positivo

-Tener a mi ex novio a una puerta de distancia mientras me mensajeo con otro ex novio no es ver el lado bueno de nada

\- ...Me callo

Después de aquella corta pero algo intensa conversación, Natasha quedó un tanto pensativa. ¿Cuando podría ver a Bucky? ¿Podría estar bien con Steve? Eran preguntas realmente absurdas, ya que ella tenía una forma bastante seria respecto al amor: aquel que ama no engaña. Ella sintió que si había engañado a Bucky, por lo que no merecía que este la tratara como lo estaba haciendo en las cartas, pero el haber estado con Steve, mirarlo con otros ojos, sus besos y abrazos...no era algo que Bucky le pudiera dar tan bien como lo hizo el rubio. No era porque fuera alguien realmente malo en asuntos amorosos, solo que Bucky no correspondía a ese sentimiento que le había levantado Steve con suma facilidad. Solo por ellos, guiándose por solo sus recuerdos (ya que en los años de universidad se la había pasado esquivándolo), podría decir que ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones para poder decidirse. Y si seguía pesando, era porque no podía tomarlo como una selección, ellos no eran dos objetos, por lo que no podía decir tan a la ligera, como hacía Sharon, el escoger a uno. Los dos tenían sentimientos, más fuertes o difíciles de expulsar, pero los tenían, y ella no se sentía con el derecho de romperlos como papel. Ya podía decir, con suma facilidad, que el amor no era una cosa simple con la que tratar.

A la mañana siguiente, estaba decidida a buscar un nuevo trabajo cuando se topo con Steve. Deseo que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara rápido, pero el destino o el juego oxidado de poleas no la ayudo y no se cerraron: esperaron al rubio entrar con dos maletines.

-Gracias...¿Nat? Buf, que buena suerte

\- Solo estamos en un ascensor- bufó ella, deseando llegar ya a la planta 0

\- Di aunque sea para no dejarme mal que te alegras de verme

\- Demasiado tiempo con Stark- soltó ella. Sin duda, recordaba aquella vez que intentó imitar la seguridad y fuerza con la que intentó llamar su atención- ¿a donde vas?

\- Voy al estudio...tengo nuevos materiales...¿Te interesaría ser de nuevo mi modelo?

-NO

Cuando por fin llegaron a la planta baja, ni siquiera se despidió de él, ya que este no tardó en estar a su altura, acompañando un trozo. NO sabía porque, le vino a la mente la idea de un perro guardián. Viendo la escena, muy lejos no estaba.

Encontrar trabajo en aquel mundo era realmente difícil, más con la competencia que uno se podía encontrar, por lo que estaba barajando la idea de ser una modelo (y eso que solo llevaba un día fuera. Antes de entrar en otro centro, recibió una llamada bastante importante de Tania.

-¡Tesla dice que lo ha conseguido!

Solo con escuchar esas palabras, ella salió corriendo hacia la casa. Realmente no se lo podía creer. Por una parte, se sentía orgullosa, ya que, por fin una de ellas había cumplido el deseo de su vida, como si fuera un deseo de los Sims. Era un momento en el que, por fuerza, debían estar las cuatro juntas. Solo ellas sabían que si se ponía a llorar, era la cosa más normal.

Cuando llegó, lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo realmente asombroso. Ella no tenía idea alguna de esa rama de ciencias, pero por lo estetico, podía decir que era una maravilla. Tesla sonreía cual idiota, e incluso parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar, pero no, estaba firme, junto sus compañeros americanos, celebrando con alegría el último experimento del señor Tarasova. Tesla era consciente de que debía terminarlo y hacer el suyo propio para heredarlo a su hijo/hija, pero en esos momentos daba igual, lo importante era celebrarlo con Champin (el champán sin alcohol, ya que todavía no habían terminado con el papeleo).

\- Enhorabuena, Tes- la abrazó con sumo cariño Tania- ¡Lo has logrado, por fin!

\- Mi padre tiene que estar feliz...

-¿Y como no? después de dar el coñazo tanto en Rusia como aqui...- dijo algo burlona Natasha- ¿ahora que harás?

\- Papeleo y luego pensar en mi propio proyecto...

-Hay algo que no entiendo...¿porque puentes?

-Mi padre siempre creyó que los recuerdos eran como puentes hacia el pasado, es decir, recordar es volver a vivir ese momento en especial. Si uno destruye ese recuerdo, se rompe un puente. Y quiso llevarlo a la practica, creando el Tarasova, algo que el la practica eléctrica sería acelerar la llegada de un pequeño o gran voltaje a otro lugar. Pero todo esto, en cierto modo, solo hace que pensemos en una forma filosófica. ¿Porque nos empeñamos en destruir en vez de crear puentes?Todo esto se pudo hacer antes, pero por X razón, mayormente por dinero, no se hizo hasta ahora. Por lo que pienso en serio que todo ser humano debaría de dejar el odio y andar por esos pientes hacia recuerdos agradables. No pensar en el rencor o el asco a algo para conseguir recordar algo realmente precioso y soltarlo solo para afrontar el presente. Echo de menos a mi padre, como todas, pero siempre me acuerdo y revivo el momento gracias a ese puente que él me dejo. Yo construiré un puente para mi descendiente en caso de morir precipitadamente, y chicas, os recomiendo, con todo mi corazón, que dejéis de pensar en dolor, en malos momentos y pensais en cada uno de esos momentos felices, para hacer un buen puente hacia el futuro.

Después del discurso emotivo de Tesla, cada una de ellas se fue a hacer sus quehaceres. Bueno, Natasha realmente las mintió, ya que solo deseaba estar sola. Pensaba en esos puentes de los que tanto reclamaba, y tenía un montón de recuerdos preciosos con Iván Petrovich, su padrastro, quien le había dado de todo por realmente muy poco. Quería demostrarle que tanto le quería, pero no sabía como. Pero por otra parte, estaba el mayor problema: su "triangulo" amoroso. Siempre recordaba preciosos y dulces momentos con James. Aquellos días antes de su inesperada partida fueron realmente únicos. Nunca podría olvidar los besos o los mimos, siempre avergonzados de mostrarlo al mundo pero siempre dispuestos para ellos. Pero con Steve todo era realmente diferente: demostraban su amor en público, sus besos no eran solo dulces, cada demostración, cada momento, no solo eran peculiares y únicos, también especiales en todos los aspectos. En ese momento, podía pensar incluso que se esforzaba en hacerla olvidar sobre la partida de Barnes y alegrarla. No podía decir que todo fue malo, a pesar de haberla mentido desde el primer momento.

¿Debía realmente quedarse con uno de ellos dos? ¿No había una tercera opción que no fuera Alexei Shostakov?

-¡Nat!- cuando escuchó aquella llamada, supo inmediatamente que era de Steve. Algo realmente asombroso, ya que se lo imaginaba pintando en su estudio. -¿Que haces aquí?

\- Buscaba trabajo, hice pausa por el proyecto de Tesla y ahora miro patos

\- La verdad

\- Tengo ganas de ver a mi padrastro, tengo ganas de terminar con mi cacao mental... Tengo ganas de mirar hacia el futuro sin que este lastre me persiga a todas partes. Debí decidirme hace tiempo.

Aquella extraña confesión a Steve, en ese momento, le pareció realmente extraño, pero algo bueno, ya que por fin, sentía que se había quitado un gran peso de encima. Reconocerle algo había sido mejor de lo que pensaba.

\- Para empezar, si te fuerzas a escoger algo de inmediato, sabrá que algo va realmente mal. No puedes obligarte a pensar "he de ir con uno, he de pasar tiempo con otro". ¡Te morirás del estrés o aburrimiento! Por otra parte, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará, no se pueden forzar las cosas.

\- ¿Sabes que acabas de repetir dos ideas casi idénticas? - rió un poco- Olvídalo. Gracias por tu ayuda, Steve

\- ¿Volvemos juntos al edificio?

Ella accedió a cambio de no contarle nada a la deseosa de Sharon. Algo que le había sorprendido era que le recordase sobre una reunión de ex alumnos de la preparatoria, y le dijo que sencillamente, no tenía ganas de ver a una mitad que realmente odiaba y otra con la que no se hablaba desde hacía tiempo. Steve le dijo que no era tan malo y que debía ver a antiguos compañeros antes de olvidarles para siempre.

\- Vale, voy a esa estupida reunion con Sharon si accedes a pintarme y pagarme bien por ello.

Ante aquella propuesta, Steve solo supo acceder de inmediato, bastante esperanzado.

* * *

 _Iepale~ ¡Cuanto tiempo!_

 _En mi defensa, dire que he estado algo liada como para subir cualquier actualización...¡Pero aquí estoy! Un capitulo nuevo y a pocos de terminar ya esta secuela. Antes tenía seguro cual iba a ser la siguiente historia, pero ya no. ¡Me siento motivada! ¡más siendo vacaciones!_

 _hasta la proxima!_


	6. Reunión Absurda

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _VI_**

Reunió Absurda

* * *

No sabían ni como demonios acababan de llegar a esa situación. Realmente era absurdo solo pensar que estaban compartiendo mesas con comida solas, entre Hydra y Avengers. La única idea que tenían en mente era de salir corriendo a su casa y esconderse con helado Milka con Oreo mientras emitían un nuevo capitulo de su serie favorita. ¡Estaban perdiendo peleas épicas con esa aburrida escena!

Todo empezaba con una mañana en la que recibían dos cartas certificadas. No entendían como alguien acababa de descubrir su nueva casa, y mucho menos esta tontería. Nada más verlo, Tania y Tesla rieron. Ellas podían decir que no tranquilamente pero con la famosa frase "No hay huevos" y apostando el plato favorito de cada una, claramente aceptaron.

\- No es buena idea- dijo una Natasha realmente asqueada

Algo de lo que no podía olvidarse era de aquellos días de último curso, donde ella decidió creer en Carter (nadie menos ella golpeo la puerta de su entrada para hablar de la pelea) y como después de todo, de ser la persona que ayudo en aquella absurda pelea entre dos bandas de instituto no acabara con su (por aquel entonces) Steve y los demás chicos acabaran con alguna falta o peor, afectando un buen futuro. Nunca pensó que las mismas chicas de Avengers era tan crueles entre ellas y no con los chicos. Habían tantas cosas que la decepcionaron desde aquel momento que solo se le ocurría estar con sus tres mejores amigas apartada, viendo series o directamente lo más importante: pasarlo bien. Carter a su vez, era consciente que las cosas no habían pegado tal cambio en poco tiempo como para volver a aceptarla. Ella admitía sus errores, no estaba avergonzada de ellos, pues eran paso de la vida y algo que debía pasar tarde o temprano, pero no se arrepentía, dado que eran parte del aprendizaje. ¿No era experiencia aprender de los errores?

Se dieron cuenta, nada más pisar aquel colegio decorado hasta las trancas con frases como "Bienvenidos viejos alumnos". Las bebidas eran sin alcohol, las canciones realmente viejas, fallaba la iluminación y a esas alturas de la vida no pensaban en comer cheetos. Si por lo menos hubiera vodka, otro gallo cantaría, seguro. La habitación parecía dividida por un muro mágico, donde Hydra estaba por su lado al igual que Avengers.

\- ¿Nat?

Vio que quien llegaba a su lado era Pepper. La veía muy diferente. A diferencia de la chica que conoció en aquel loco año. Tenía aquella sonrisa tan característica, a la par que un traje de mujer (americana y falda, no más) que la hacía pensar que era una buena trabajadora. No iba lejos al ver que cerca estaba Stark. En su dedo relucía un anillo de compromiso. Algo que no había cambiado era el trato que le dio a su amiga.

\- ¿Eso es...? ¿te casas?

\- Con el chófer de Stark- dijo con un gran sonrojo en la cara. Algo que la sorprendió en gran cantidad, ya que siempre había imaginado que ella y Stark tenían su propia historia. - Soy su secretaria después de haber pasado por otros lugares. La verdad es que hubiera preferido quedarme en otra empresa, pero con Stark aprendo más de empresariales y me vuelvo más multifuncional

\- Siempre pensé que estarías con... - Sharon fue callada y a Natasha no le estaba gustando en absoluto lo que estaba viendo

\- Bueno, en teoria ibamos a salir, pero nunca aparecio, y me enamore de...

\- ¡Si es la pelirroja y la traidora! Admirar quien acaba de llegar- Con el anunció de Tony, Sharon se sintió aun más incomoda y Pepper se marcho, dejando una escena un tanto fría. Ellos dos solos... nunca le gusto la idea. - Te vi actuando, Nat, así que me imagino que te va todo bien. ¿Que tal el amor americano?

\- NO estoy saliendo con nadie

\- Pero me ha dicho Steve que sois vecinos... venga, dad el salto al amor

\- Lo digo de nuevo, a mi no me jodas, no salgo con mentirosos- aquello lo recalco para que Steve la pudiera escuchar. Tony arqueo una ceja, nada se escapaba de su comprensión

\- Venga, Nattie, me voy a saludar a Scott y sus hormigas

Ella solo pudo reír, ya que aun se acordaba del asunto de las hormigas con Scott Lang. Fue a buscar a Hope, que la vio hablando con otras compañeras como Sif. Perdió la vista de Sharon pero cuando se quería dar cuenta y buscarla, delante tenía solo a Steve, bastante sorprendido. Ella no sabía si hacerle el vació o simplemente decirle que dejara de pensar en ella.

\- Natasha, yo...

\- Dejame en paz, Steve. He perdido a Sharon porque se siente sola con tantos... tantos... dejemos lo. Me ha encantado verte

Aquellas últimas cuatro palabras eran de pura cortesía, cualquiera lo sabía bien, pero ninguna de ellas mentía. Tampoco querían sumarle importancia, ya que después de eso, simplemente desaparecerían todos de su vida una vez más, dejando que las ocasiones de reencuentro fueran un simple "Hola/Adios". Ella robo un plato de comida basura, una tableta de chocolate, una botella de coca cola y se marcho con su vestido para no volver y tener de nuevo en su móvil nuevo. Simplemente sabía donde debía encontrarla.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Estaba con Clint en su escondite, de cuando no quería pasar los patios con ellos y se quedaban los dos en calma. Él se estaba disculpando con ese secretismo solo con ella porque no quería sumar una escena abajo, a lo que ella comprendió, agradeció y se marchó antes de enseñar una foto de sus hijos. Si nacía otro, quería que Nat fuera la madrina a lo que sonriendo le dio su numero, confiando una vez más en aquel chico que siempre había tenido sincera y total amistad con ella. Ambas se sentaron en el frío suelo y gozaron de una noche poco iluminada. El barullo todavía se podía escuchar (si es que se podía llamar ruido) y finalmente todo acabaría en un "adiós". Rieron de algunos, comentaron de otros, sin perder la sonrisa en ningún momento. Había algo obvio en todo lo que estaba ocurriendo y era que entre todos, ellas dos habían conseguido el pin de la neutralidad, algo que brindaron con la botella de cola.

\- Nat, luego no le contemos esto a Tania y Tesla, ¿vale?

\- Tu has ido mejor que cualquiera de Hydra o Avengers...no te tendrías que sentir mal...

\- No es sentirme mal. Es decepción. O quizás que llegué a imaginar demasiado cuando hice aquella traición

\- Tranquila, no te pierdes nada. La mayoría de aquí han sido muy fríos conmigo. A más de uno le he dicho que vivimos con nuestras dos rusas...

Al ver que la comida se terminaba y que iban a dar unas horas un tanto extrañas, decidieron bajar, topándose con la mayor sorpresa. Natasha y Sharon abrieron los ojos como platos. Bucky Barnes estaba presente con el uniforme militar. No tardó en ir a darle un abrazo, sin dejar ningún hueco. Sintió que su corazón iba a explotar de la alegría. Sharon le dijo que se iba a casa y que le daba privacidad a su amiga, por lo que ambos cogieron el camino largo a casa de la pelirroja.

\- Me quedaré a dormir con Steve porque esta más cerca de la estación. Me ha dicho que sois vecinos...

\- Por mala suerte. Tu ya lo sabes.

\- ¿El señor Petrovich?

\- En Rusia, trabajando. Nos hablamos por Skype, alguna carta a la antigua...pero nada más. Todos los días lo hecho de menos

\- Era un buen señor, a pesar de querer volar nuestra tapa

Ambos rieron un buen rato. Contar las cosas de frente era más fluido que por las cartas y mensajes. Realmente querían aquello. Estar más tiempo de frente. Pero en cierto modo se sentía culpable. Más que nada, una parte de ella seguía pensando en Steve como algo más que amigos y no quería volver aquello una guerra de posibles amores.

No sabían si para despedirse merecía la pena recobrar el sabor de un buen beso, por lo que solo se dieron un tierno abrazo antes de despedirse.

De aquello, Natasha solo gano más dudas.

Solo por una nota en el bolsillo, dejada por él, le decía que todavía se sentía como un niño a la hora de hablar de besos, pero que no se lo daba en ese momento solo porque estaba de permiso para ese día.

Algunas lagrimas, por la confusión, no pudieron evitar caer.


	7. Falling in love again with you

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _VII_**

Reunió Absurda

* * *

-¡Descanso!

Con aquel grito del nuevo director, Natasha suspiró y dejó que los músculos se relajaran un poco. Las posiciones eran mucho más forzadas que en la cinta anterior, pero al necesitar pagar su parte del alquiler, estaba dispuesta a ayudar a la señora Antonovna y el señor Karpov. SI bien miraba el guión y algunas de las partes le recordaban a su vida y la hacían pensar más de lo que hicieron los puentes de su compañera Tarasova. Todo no dejaba de ser un pequeño torbellino de ideas presentes y pasadas. ¿porque una noche de ex compañeros? ¿debía ser así la vuelta de Bucky? Si bien se lo repetía noche y día, al parecer necesitaba algo más para poder hacerle frente al futuro en ese presente tan asqueroso.

-¡De vuelta, desde el principio! ¡ROMANOVA VEN YA!

Ante el grito de su nuevo jefe, ella dejo su botella de agua y volvió al trabajo.

"¿ _y que me depara el futuro si ando de la mano de aquel que destrozó mi pasado_?"

Si bien en más de una ocasión decidía salir con las chicas a encontrar a alguien, realmente no sentía esas ganas. Realmente no había algo que la empujara a querer a alguien de nuevo en su vida. No pensaba en renunciar al amor, realmente no lo veía necesario, pero claro estaba que despertarse y saber que al lado de las paredes se encontraba una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Sharon le insistía en dejar de mandar mensajes con un Bucky militar para ir con alguien del que sabía que no le faltaría algún miembro a la hora de volver.

\- ¿De nuevo en problemas?

\- Es esta maldita obra, Tania... es tan.. romántica

\- Piensa en A... amar a tu gato Liho de una forma normal

Si bien no se equivocaba, seguro que quería decir Alexei Shostakov, pero desecho al minuto cualquier pensamiento, ya que ese hombre si que la quería, pero no de una forma sana como se lo merecía. Nunca podría olvidar su reencuentro. Liho se acurrucó en sus piernas, y la acarició cual villana de película, pensando como una auténtica idiota. Cuando noto que la gata quería marcharse la dejo. Normal. Cualquiera preferiría comer a estar siendo acariciado con la barriga vacía.

\- Tania...¿como se enamora una de nuevo?

\- No se. Si lo supiera ya estaría saliendo con el doctorazo que hay en mi planta... Aunque, me imagino que eso no es lo que me quieres preguntar- Nat la miro, bastante interesante- Creo que prefieres preguntarme que quieres hacer con tu vida sentimental. Sigues pensando en esos dos idiotas...tenemos que salir de fiesta para arreglarlo todo

\- ¡Mañana tengo ensayo!

\- Y yo mañana trabajo poco, así que... iremos de "tranquis"

Si bien cada vez que escuchaba esa palabra temía por su vida y la de todas. Se arreglaron de una forma rápida antes de salir a un bar cercano. Realmente a cada hombre que veía, solo le daban auténticos malos pensamientos, como si solo quisieran una patética noche en su coche bien apartado como en un parking. ¡NO! ¡Jamás!

\- Oficialmente me aburre esta música, me voy a casa- soltó tan tranquila Tesla dejando su baso vacío en la barra. A ella no le gustaba esos ambientes y los prefería lejos. Algo que no dejaba de comprender era porque las chicas la seguían invitando.

Quien realmente lo estaba pasando bien era Sharon. Se había desmelenado al completo, al contrario que en reunión absurda. El concepto vergüenza totalmente había desaparecido para dar paso a la mujer que llevaba la fiesta donde fuera.

\- ¿Quieres rollo?

-Aléjate, baboso- le escupió bastante molesta Natasha.

No salieron de aquel lugar hasta bien llegadas las tres de la mañana. Sabía que aquello le iba a traer problemas bastante gordos para el ensayo del día de mañana, pero realmente le daba igual ya. Las copas de más estaba haciendo su efecto solo a la vuelta de la casa. Era un problema que tres chicas prácticamente borrachas y solas, eran un blanco fácil, pero realmente daba igual en esos momentos. Tesla suspiro al ver que la tres llegaban salvas.

\- No hace falta que vayas, majo, ya han llegado y fatal- Le noticeo a cierto interesado por el teléfono

Como bien dios sabía y acertaba, fue uno de los peores ensayos de su vida. Finalmente todo se resolvía con un final en el que no había grito que no escuchara. Con la llegada a la casa y su obvia siesta en el sofá, mandó al diablo el móvil y casi todo aparato que emitiera cualquier ruido. Sharon estaba peor, ya que fingió estar realmente enferma para faltar al trabajo. La mejor parte fue para Tania, quien dijo que se la paso en recepción y pudo disimular, a lo que ambas tenían algo de envidia.

A solo una semana de terminar todos los trabajos, finalmente lograron llegar a final de mes y por fin, todas estaban listas para esa obra. Si algo era cierto cien por cien, era que aquella obra tocaba bastante lo que era el pasado, haciendo que a Sharon le saltaran varias lágrimas. Con el final bastante sorprendente, donde la chica se decidía por el primer amor, las dos rusas dijeron al mismo tiempo que ella jamás volvería con el ruso Shostakov. Nada más terminar la obra, realmente pasaron a su camerino, donde ella ya estaba prácticamente preparándose para marcharse. Si bien era cierto que era la única función de la noche, con la violencia que lo hacía decía toda aquella frustración que sentía dentro. Pero las chicas no sabía si decir algo que se estaban guardando.

 _Le estas dando demasiadas vueltas._

Mientras intentaban regresar del auditorio, un señor casi les robo la bolsa, pero bien no conocía a la mujer que intentó robar. Si bien Natasha nada más alcanzarlo no tardó en dejarlo sangrando al lado de su portal, sin importarle que su vecino estuviera mirando, aguantando la risa.

\- ¿Que miras?- pregunto algo enfadada dejando de golpear al intento de ladrón

\- Que no has perdido ese carácter... vengo de quedar con Sam

\- No te lo he preguntado

\- Nat, a casa, que estos tacones no fueron hechos para mi- suplico Tesla intentando eludir un momento romántico delante de sus narices

\- ¡Subimos juntos!- saltó el americano de pronto, haciendo reír en el suelo al lado del herido a Sharon y Tesla

-¡Que en el ascensor solo entran cuatro y tu vales por dos!- saltó llorando de la risa Tania. Natasha se estaba aguantando

-¡QUE MALO ES POR DIOS!

\- AY QUE HA COGIDO UN COLOR DORITO...

\- ¡PARAD, CHICAS!- Gritó Natasha al borde del llanto de risa. Cogió el teléfono para ocuparse del hombre en el suelo- y tu vete ya

\- Me quedo contigo- insistió el hombre

\- Te esperamos arriba- dijo Tania arrastrando a las dos amigas que seguían riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana

Si bien el silencio que se había formado para la pelirroja era realmente incomodo, tuvo que aguantarse hasta la llegada de la policía. Solo cuando este llego para llevarse al mal herido intento de ladrón, se atrevió a hacer una pregunta un tanto embarazosa, del nivel de una cara con el color de un dorito.

-¿¡PODEMOS TENER MAÑANA UNA CITA!?


	8. Say I Love You

**_Alcanzada_**

 ** _VIII_**

Say "I Love You"

* * *

Tesla busco pacientemente la cucharilla de helado. Tenía que seguir siendo paciente, aunque su helado de oreo se estuviera deshaciendo y estuviera llamando como una sirena al lado de las piedras. Finalmente encontró uno a lado de los tenedores y no tardó en poner un programa absurdo de ese país. Encontró una película china sobre la Segunda Guerra Mundial, "Men Behind the Sun, pero al verla realmente cruel cambio casi al momento por un documental sobre fabricación de quesos. Lo veía mucho más interesante y productivo.

\- ¡TES, CAMBIA DE CANAL QUE DENTRO DE POCO ESTRENAN LA DE ANT-MAN!- entró en la sala atropelladamente la compañera Tania, con una tarrina de helado Milka- Esa película no me la haces perder como el de...

\- Que, si, mujer...- dio un adiós muy triste al documental de quesos- Si todavía están en los anuncios... SHARON LAS PALOMITAS, CERVEZAS Y HELADO SABER NUBE CON TROCITOS DE NUBE

\- No esta- dijo dejando su milka y yendo a cojer ella- Le pidió a Sam ayuda para vigilar la cita de Natasha e Steve

\- Le dan más vueltas al tema que un hamster en la rueda- se quejó en voz alta Tesla- Si Bucky dejara de ser militar y se dedicara a... llamemoslo X-Cerca-De-Casa, fijo que no pasaba eso

\- ¿Te gusta más Bucky para ella?

\- Porque es sincero y algo misterioso, nunca avisa cuando esta. Steve, en cambio, es capaz de mentir por ella...

\- ¿Te acuerdas de esa vez que llegamos cuando iban a la prepa?- su compañera asintió por tener la boca llena- me di cuenta que realmente Nat todavía tiene en mente a Shostakov

\- ¡¿WHAT?!

\- Calla que empieza...

Si bien el color de Natasha Romanov era el rojo, para esa ocasión a penas se arreglo. Un simple vestido azul con lunares blancos era más que suficiente para ella. Iba con las ideas claras, no quería mentirle: su amor por Bucky seguía latiendo igual que su interés por él. Pero que a diferencia del militar, este no la había engañado en ningún momento, por lo que no sentía una gran decepción. A la distancia, tanto Sam Wilson como Sharon Carter espiaban, vestidos de negro. Realmente estaban preocupados por la estupidez máxima de sus amigos, por lo que debían evitar cualquier estropicio.

\- ¿Esto no es ilegal?

\- Si preguntan, estamos hablando de mi representación en una compraventa tuya, asi improviso- dijo ella bastante tranquila mientras que miraba como Natasha llegaba al lado del pintor.- debí ayudarla a escoger vestido...ese lo usó cuando alquilamos la primera casa- Sam la miro, bastante extrañado- es que la casera era una cabrona

Steve, tan señor como siempre, le llevo una flor y la llevo dentro de una ferial, donde no sabían por donde empezar. Tampoco ayudaba mucho la guardia en la que estaba oficialmente Natasha. Quizás hubiera sido mejor invitarla al cine. Primero se les ocurrió coger algo para comer, donde Natasha no dudo en un refresco y algodón de azúcar mientras que su compañero cogió una manzana de caramelo. Intentó cogerle un oso enorme, pero lo que realmente le saco una sonrisa fue que consiguiera el Om Nom, juego al que se había viciado durante los descansos de algunos ensayos, y un Olaf cantarín. Le parecieron un poco de niña pequeña, pero realmente le gustaban más que la idea de cargar todo el rato con un peluche que prácticamente le doblaba el tamaño al alien como caramelos adorable y un muñeco de nieve que cantaba mejor que algunos compañeros.

\- Por ahí hay más juegos... podríamos intentar ganar un skelanimal o una almohada del donut de homer o un tiburón...

\- Así esta bien, mi capitán- bromeó ella abrazando a sus nuevos amigos

\- Así pareces más adorable...

\- ¡YA HAS ROTO TODA LA MAGIA, IDIOTA!- le echó en la cara bastante roja, acelerando el paso

Steve no tuvo remedie en seguirla y arrastrarla a los autos de choque, donde se demostró un gran dominio en esquivar a los "locos vividores", por lo que a la segunda, Natasha se vio obligada a coger el mando y chocarse con toda persona que tenía al lado para darle emoción. Con aquello, la rusa se animo y quiso animar las cosas montando en la montaña rusa e intentar sacar una foto sin brazos, ya que casi siempre solo salía un brazo y se sentía un poco nazi. Necesitaron de tres entradas para poder sacar la foto decente.

\- Por fin, estúpida pose hitleriana...

\- No te enfades, Nat... ¡Entremos en la noria!- le gritó como un niño- Habrán unas vistas...

\- ¡Ahí no me metes, idiota!- Chillaba ella mientras buscaba otra cosa con la que entretenerse

A la distancia, los cupidos de turno estaban preparando su intervención al ver que tan idiota podía llegar a ser el dúo. Aunque al ver que iban a tardar, aprovecharon para hacer algo juntos, como amigos hambrientos se acercaron a casi todos los puestos de comida. Estaban entre empujarlos a dentro de la fila para la noria o al túnel de tiro.

\- Cuando dicen que los rubios son tontos...no se equivocan- soltó Sam al ver como el rubio se iba sin su acompañante a un tirapichon aun sabiendo que las escopetas estaban trucadas- sin ofender, Sharon

\- Dejale que coja un Minion de esos... Hay unos con pintas de personajes ficticios muy buenos... mira, no es tan idiota, le ha cogido el truco para coger el llavero...

\- ¿Donde esta Nat?...¡Aprovechemos y visitemos la sala de espejos~

Natasha estaba en yendo a la sala de terror nada más perder la vista de su...lo que fuera. Había sido una completa idiota. Pensó que iba a ser más entretenido. Solo accedió bajo la presión de Sharon al día siguiente, con la promesa de pasarlo bien. Realmente no se imaginaba algo como eso, pero le gustaba, sobre todo la parte de los nuevos peluches.

\- ¡Nattie, mira que chachis los llaveros!...NO, AHÍ NO

\- Pues vamos a la casa, que no quiero montarme en la noria

\- Antes...

No comprendía porque, pero le daban ganas de coger un helado antes de marcharse. durante el camino de regreso, notó que por un momento estaban hablando sin seriedad, de una forma que realmente le gustaría. Por un momento, noto que todo era como una vuelta al pasado, como si estuvieran en la preparatoria y realmente no se hubiera enterado de ninguna mentira.

Pero todo buen momento se rompía con facilidad.


	9. Family OFF

**_Alcanzada_**

 **IX**

Family OFF

* * *

Natasha no dejaba de llorar. En sus manos tenía una foto de ella de pequeña, con un vestido negro y lazo rojo, sentada en los hombros de su padrastro, en una fiesta un tanto patética. Acabaron cenando en un restaurante familiar. Ese solo era uno de los pocos recuerdos que realmente conservaba. Todavía no podía tragar la noticia.

La desaparición de Iván Petrovich.

Realmente no sabían que había pasado, simplemente llevaba días sin aparecer en el trabajo y el jefe pidió que lo buscaran, sin éxito y dándolo por desaparecido. Como única familiar por su parte, se veía en la penosa obligación de renunciar a la nueva obra y a su vida por un mes mínimo, en el que tendría que volver a Rusia y llevarlo todo a cabo. Las chicas querían ayudarla, ir con ella, pero las obligaba a quedarse. Ella juraba que debía ir sola. Aun tenía las llaves de su antigua casa, por lo que todo estaba prácticamente cubierto. Antes de irse aviso a Bucky del tema y le pidió a Sharon que no le dijera nada a Steve, a lo que las otras dos amigas rieron, sabiendo que sería lo primero que haría nada más irse su amiga.

La llegada a Rusia se le hizo extraña. No pensó en el gran cambio que estaba dando, pero siguió adelante. No tardó en coger un taxi y darle las indicaciones necesarias para llegar a la casa, ya que no se acordaba a ciencia cierta de la calle. A través de los cristales vio la ciudad, el llegar a su antiguo hogar, el ver el viejo colegio y acordarse de todas las putadas que le llegaron a hacer. Al ver la casa, lo mando parar, le dio el dinero más una bien merecida propina y saco ella las maletas. En frente de la puerta, saco las llaves y lo primero que atravesó su mente, fue cuando llegaron a esta. Venían del centro, por lo que el cambio fue mayor de lo que la Nattie de 5 años pensaba. Pero le encantó y seguía haciéndolo, aunque le pareciera una casa demasiado grande para ella. Entró y fue directa a su habitación, donde todo estaba cerrado y tapado con sábanas blancas. Quiso arreglarlo todo por tres motivos: su estancia, el posible encuentro con su padre y la posible venta de la casa. Al volver él solo, decidió alquilar un piso que luego debería ver y en caso de que, dios no quisiera, no encontrarlo, tendrá que llegar a un acuerdo con el casero.

Al segundo día, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón.

Si bien no tardó en llegar a intentar conocer el caso entero, ellos ya la estaban preparando para lo peor. Sentía que era precipitarse, pero también una bastarda realidad. La pusieron al corriente, y nada más terminar, fue directa a mirar el asunto del casero, a lo que la actitud de esta la decepciono a grandes escalas la actitud del casero, alegando que pagaría en metálico el mes y que se llevaría todas las pertenencias de su padre. Por último, llego a su antigua academia, y vio que se había vuelto un recinto multiusos, donde el concepto bailarina se había diversificado bastante.

\- No puede ser... la perra pelirroja...

Aquella voz era inconfundible a pesar del tiempo. Ella seguía como siempre, con su pelo rubio corto, su ropa negra y sobre todo, aquella actitud que cogió de la noche a la mañana, mostrando su verdadera ella. Algo se revolvió en sus estómagos...¿era el desayuno o las ganas de querer pegarla?

\- ¿Belova? Entre las últimas personas que quería ver, tu encabezas la lista, pero siempre sabes sorprender.

\- Te creía muy lejos, triunfando en un país en el que no ven que tan...

\- Adiós, Belova

Ella la agarró del brazo, evitando que pudiera marcharse. Realmente sentía ganas de asesinarla delante de todos, pero no. Ella era una vengadora, una amiga, no volvería a creer en todos los insultos que le dio gratuitamente.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Seguro que esos americanos idiotas...

\- Me encanta que sepas que tan bien voy en el mundo del teatro y el baile... sigo siendo mejor que tu y todas aquellas que destrozasteis mi vida tan gratuitamente. Las chicas me dijeron que ya no estabas con Alexei al poco de irme. ¿Qué pasó? Seguro que se dio cuenta que no dejas de ser aquí, mi segunda. Si me disculpas, tengo cosas mejores que hacer- se soltó y no tardó en darle un puñetazo que la mando al suelo- para que sepas quien es Natasha Romanoff

Que bien sentaba mostrarle a la mujer que te destrozo que tan bien estas sin ella. No la necesitaba. Agradeció mentalmente a Bucky e Steve el haberla ayudado a romper las fotos. Se sentía un poco más libre. Sintió que esa vez si dejaba algo detrás, como uno de los mayores lastres de su vida. Y lo más importante: estaba dando esos pasos ella sola.

Se acercó a la empresa donde trabajaba su padre, en el que no tardó en ser atendida con unas condolencias realmente falsas. Debía hablar con el jefe, que no era más que el padre de Alexei y gran amigo de su padre. Le explico de nuevo todo aquello que sabia, y realmente era el único que realmente lo notaba triste. Ella le dijo que nada más saber de la noticia, la avisaron las autoridades, y que quería resolver el caso y encontrarlo cuanto antes. No quería dejar que la única persona que realmente la quería se marchara de esa forma.

Pasaron los días y cada vez era más inminente la llegada de la carta en el que dirían que dejarían de buscarlo y lo darían por muerto. Salía todos los días, mirando viejos lugares como el colegio, lugares donde solía pasar el rato de una forma realmente agradable. De vez en cuando encontraban una hora punta en la que realmente podía hablar con las tres chicas, que le mandaban ánimos como podían. No les decía que a las noches realmente lloraba por todo lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado. Más si se cruzaba con aquellas personas de los que jamás podría olvidarse. Algunos estaban peor que ella y le recordaban a una vieja moraleja.

\- ¿Natalya?

Y finalmente llegó aquella conversación que tanto temía. Finalmente estaba ahí uno de los mayores causantes de su desgracia: Alexei Shostakov. Vestido con un traje y el pelo naranja bien engominado, no sabía de donde sacar el valor para enfrentarse a él. No quería decir nada, quería seguir andando hasta llegar a la casa, olvidarse que lo había visto en frente suyo a "Full HD" y pensar que tenía un ex en el ejercito y otro pintando cerca de su casa.

\- No te vayas, por favor... Natalya, te echaba de menos

\- En la calle no, Shostakov...déjame marchar

\- Siento lo del señor Petrovich- fue lo primero que dijo, sabiendo que eso haría que Natasha no quisiera moverse- Fue un golpe muy duro, pero seguro que lo encuentran vivo en la carretera

\- Eres la primera persona que es demasiado optimista en este país, pero gracias

No iba a ser maleducada, tenía que decir esas malditas palabras.

\- Acepta una invitación a comer en aquel res...

\- NO- le cortó bruscamente- Alexei, de verdad, quiero irme...¿Te crees que olvidé lo de aquella vez?

\- Y te entiendo... no sabía que hacia, de verdad y... me gustaría...

\- Apechuga los errores, yo lo estoy haciendo con los míos

Aquella fue la última conversación decente que tuvo con el ex novio. No le deseaba ningún mal, solo deseaba que toda esa pesadilla acabase y volver a su vida feliz. Pero no llegaba. Daba igual que paso diera, acababa dando dos hacia atrás sin quererlo. No. Quería empezar a ser feliz.

 _Señorita Romanova, lo sentimos pero hemos encontrado el cadaver del señor Petrovich, por favor, venga a la morgue a identificarlo y empezar con el papeleo para la incineración y el paso de sus bienes._

Todo aquello estaba siendo demasiado duro. Realmente no comprendía en que momento de su vida tenía que coger tantas decisiones sola. No quería decir nada hasta llegar al fondo de todo. En lo que restaba de mes, se dedico a resolver la venta de todos los bienes que quedaban en Rusia, hasta los suyos propios, dejándola con mucho dinero y una sola maleta llena de ropa y recuerdos que se obligaba a si misma a llevarlos. Tiró las cenizas de su padre al primer lugar donde fueron ellos: un rió donde estuvieron jugando y comiendo, como una familia de dos. Entre lágrimas que caían en el río, sola, los tiro junto con un rezó y palabras llenas de cariño.

Lo último que le quedaba por recoger no era más que la última llave. Daba a un banco, donde descubrió que en la taquilla no guardaba más dinero: si no un anillo de compromiso, unos gemelos, dos fotos y una carta. Una carta que la dejó tan asombrada como si acababa de descubrir el mayor de los secretos. Aquellos dos objetos eran de sus padres biológicos, unos objetos que se pasaban en familia, por lo que no podía venderlos. En las fotos salía un bebe al lado de un niño y unos padres. No tardó en leer el contenido de la carta, volviendo más loca a Natasha y descubriendo datos que realmente no quería.

\- Nat...amiga, tranquila. Ya sabes como era Petrovich...- intento consolarla Tania- Lo mejor es que lo des por muerto y sigas con tu vida

\- Según esta carta se llamaba Vindiktor...y que tenía más, pero en un incendio casi murieron todos y que gracias a dios que me pudieron sacar. Dice que esta aquí, en Estados Unidos... chicas, tengo que encontrarlo, es mi última familia

\- ¿De verdad quieres escarbar todo ese pasado?


	10. Intento Alcanzarte

**_Alcanzada_**

 **X**

Intento Alcanzarte

* * *

 _(Diez días después de la vuelta de Natasha)_

Las chicas ya no sabían que hacer. La caída de malas noticias había sido una auténtica patada al corazón de la rusa. El dinero no era problema, ya que con la venta de todo lo que quedaba en Rusia y los mismos fondos que habían pasado a ser parte de ella, prácticamente estaban delante de una millonaria. Habían cosas que Sharon, desde su vista de abogada, no comprendía, y quería revisar a fondo todos los papeles que había manejado su amiga en aquel país. Era obvio que las leyes eran diferentes en cada país, pero la curiosidad la mandaba. Tania y Tesla intentaron ayudarla en lo poco que sabían de esos trozos íntimos de su amiga, pero poco era mucho en ese momento.

\- Es que algo sigue sin encajarme...¿Donde esta?- ninguna de los dos sabía a que se refería- ¿Donde esta ese...como se llame o el dinero de sus padres?

-Sharon, os obvio que al morir los padres, fue Petrovich quien manejo los bienes al ser Nat una menor de edad. Y lo del hermano es una sorpresa para todos

\- ¡Es verdad! Es un supuesto hermano- rió ante el desconcierto de sus amigas rusas- Petrovich tenía que saber donde estaba el "hermano" para hacerle una prueba, ya que esta dado por muerto y ella es la única que podría verificar que es su hermano

\- ¿No crees que es darle demasiadas vueltas?- entro Tesla- Para ella nunca sera su hermano, han estado separados demasiado tiempo, Sharona... sería estar delante de un desconocido

\- Ella quiere encontrarlo- fue lo único que dijo la americana antes de volver al trabajo. Lo sentimental importaba bien poco cuando se hablan de leyes. Eso lo sabía bien, como abogada que era, sabía que a Natasha le faltaba una part y si hacía falta, ella lucharía por su amiga. - Espera...¿porque no hay una carta certificada que aclare todo esto? Tengo que contratar a un detective privado para encontrar al presunto Romanov

Natasha estaba ajena a todo eso. Realmente no conseguía salir del gran bache que acababa de encontrar. Por una parte, pensaba que en cualquier momento despertaría y estaría al lado de su padre, de Petrovich, como una familia, y no sola con un padre perdido de la mano de dios. También había encontrado más depresión cuando Iryna, la secretaría de Antonovna, le dijo las malas noticias. Ella también estaba muerta...la edad nunca perdonaba. Pero que momento tenía la edad para molestar con otra muerte. Sin trabajo, mucho dinero, un hermano perdido, un lío de amores...sin duda alguna, su vida era un mosaico completo de putadas desencadenadas por algo desconocido. ¿el destino, el karma, el dios de la mala fortuna? ¡¿El que?!

No podía seguir alimentada de helado bajo en calorías y una depresión de canciones tristes en ruso. Si de algo debía enorgullecerse Iván Petrovich era de criar a una mujer que sabía ir adelante sin ayuda de nadie, que podía contra todas aquellas desgracias que venían sin medida alguna, debía levantar cabeza de inmediato o las chicas pondrían alguna comedia estúpida para animarla. Se levanto de la cama, se cambio de ropa, ordeno la habitación, abrió las ventanas para que la luz y el aire fresco los inundara de forma brusca. Entró en el baño y no salió hasta pasada casi una hora, donde se atrevió a darse el arreglo de su vida, incluyendo un cambio de peinado. Debía entrar a trabajar de lo que fuera. Desde la entrada se despidió de Tania, quien le deseo la mejor de las suertes.

No vio nada representable, ninguna obra en el realmente la necesitaran dada las alturas en las que lo pedía. Pero algo llamado suerte y potra, al segundo día, encontró una marca que precisaba de modelo. Aquello no llamaba para nada la atención, ella simplemente era actriz. Pero debía trabajar en algo hasta que saliera algún casting donde entrar. Dios apretaba, pero no ahorcaba. ¡Un trabajo temporal! Era la primera vez que posaba, pero ara algo sencillo a cada indicación y puesta, y jugaba con algo de ventaja, solo debía recordar la vez que estuvo en el estudio de Steve, calmada y como pedían. Eran unos dineros que realmente les iría muy bien al bolsillo.

-¡Nat!- se sorprendió de ver a Steve en la salida, sonriente- Sharon me contó lo del señor Iván...lo siento mucho

\- Em...¿gracias?- ¿Desde cuándo él y Carter eran amigos?- ¿Que haces aquí?

\- Un trabajo...pagan muy bien. Por aquí cerca hay un Starbucks... ¿que tal si nos pedimos algo y actualizamos un poco?

Realmente no sabía como actuar. La había cogido por sorpresa en algo que ni le había contado a Bucky, por lo que se sentía un tanto mal pero a la vez alagada de que se interesará en ella. Sharon y él estaban haciendo una amistad que él mismo reconocía, diciendo que le gustaba más esa Sharon Carter que la 13 de Hydra y que deseaba que conociera más a Sam Wilson, ya que este le contó de una pequeña "cita" extraña que tuvieron. Natasha le contó absolutamente todo, incluyendo la parte del dinero. Ella no sabía que tenía que hacer, ya que quería encontrar a ese su hermano pero también quería demostrarle a su difunto padrastro que ella podía con todo, incluso esos sentimientos tan extraños que pasaban por su cabeza. Steve estaba realmente enfadado, ya que quería darle una patada al zanahorio de Shostakov, pero por razones obvias, no podía, al igual que a Belova.

\- Un día de estos pásate por mi estudio- ella se sorprendió bastante al descubrir que tenía estudio propio- hace tiempo que no pinto nada como una rusa hermosa...estoy harto de modelos como esta

Ella arqueo una ceja, si la rubia que tenía pintada se veía realmente hermosa. Él siempre intentando ser caballeroso...aunque no le pintase nada mal. Ella accedió finalmente, aunque se sintió un tanto extraña. Quedaron de hacerlo el día siguiente.

Ella todavía le debía una carta a Bucky.

-¿Esta es la casa de Natalya Romanova? Es que estoy buscando a mi hermanita...


	11. Daisy

**_Alcanzada_**

 **XI**

Daisy

* * *

Lo primero que se le ocurrió a Sharon hacer nada más el chico presentarse como "el hermano" de su mejor amiga, le cerro la puerta en las narices. Fue automático, sin pestañear o pensar siquiera que pensaría él después de esa acción. Tesla, detrás de ella con un café, tan tranquila con el pijama puesto, preguntó quien era, a lo que simplemente dijo "el tío que dice ser hermano de Nat". A Tarasova se le cayó la taza de la impresión y fue a abrir rápidamente.

\- ¡Perdona a mi amiga! Espera un poco

Sharon no se fíaba, por lo que cerró con llave a lo que Tesla arreglaba el estropicio de la taza y pasaba vestirse lo mismo que llevaba antes y obligo a Sharon meterse en la habitación a cambiarse mientras recibían al sorprendido Vindiktor Romanov.

\- No sabía que mi hermanita tuviera unas amigas tan peculiares...- fue lo primero que dijo al entrar en el lugar. Vio que no era nada del otro mundo, un simple apartamento de amigas. Tesla quería analizar que pasaba por su cabeza, que estaría pensando, algo que pudiera quitar esa posición de guardia que tenían tanto ella como Sharon.

\- Sienta en el sofá, voy a por un café y algo para picar

Él aceptó gustosamente y no dejó de mirar cada pequeño detalle del lugar, a lo que Sharon no tardó en entrar con el portátil, mirando los detalles del "caso" de su amiga. Al solo haber una foto de ellos de pequeño, no era gran ayuda.

\- ¿Donde esta Natalya?

\- Ella debe volver ya del trabajo...al estar actuando de modelo en estos momentos, no tiene un horario fijo y...

\- ¿Es actriz, modelo, o son pasatiempos para escaquearse de un trabajo serio?

\- Es su pasión...ella estudio ballet desde pequeña, aprendió a interpretar cualquier papel y solo esta posando porque no es temporada de casting en los teatros... ya que volvió bastante tarde de...

\- La muerte de Petrovich, lo se- soltó él, sorprendiendo a ambas chicas. ¿como sabía él de Petrovich?- No diré nada más hasta que vuelva mi hermana

Natasha, ajena a todo lo que estaba pasando en su casa, volvía con Steve de su estudio. Este intentaba animarla por todos los medios, sin sacar nada de amor o de contexto, con sinceridad, pero ella se veía muy distraída, ya que todavía, todo ese remolino de datos no se iba de su cabeza. La distracción en ella apenas servía, ya le había costado levantarse de la cama y de la muerte de aquel que considero fuertemente su padre. Finalmente llegaron hasta el piso juntos, donde él estuvo disimulando de forma muy mala para ver como entraba a su casa. Al verla entrar si que se atrevió, pero escuchó su grito, haciendo que dejara sus cosas de mala forma en la entrada y cogiendo tanto llaves como móvil antes de timbrar como un loco poseso.

\- ¡Tranquilizate, timbre del demonio!- gritó Tesla antes de abrirle y quedarse con cara de WTF?! al ver al americano.

\- Había...

\- Calla y ayuda, Nat se ha desmayado- dijo dejándolo pasar.

Vio que en el sofá se estaba levantando alguien bastante tranquilo sin dejar de mirar a la pelirroja. Pensó que podría ser la vuelta de Shostakov, pero al recordarlo como un idiota zanahoria paso de él y la cargó hasta su habitación. Tesla hizo un té mientras esos des hombres se quedaban callados y mirando cual duelo antiguo. Carter hizo un gran esfuerzo por no reírse.

\- Apartad idiotas, esto es para sus nervios...- pidió "amablemente" Tarasova intentando no quemarse en el proceso

\- ¡¿Como se te ocurre presentarte de esa forma y como diste con ella?!

\- Igual que ella, yo tenía contratado a un detective privado para saber que fue de ella... es algo que solo le debo explicar a ella

\- Espera, ¿Es este el hermano perdido de Nat?

\- ¿Quien demonios eres tu?- preguntó un tanto borde, tratando su presencia como su fuera intruso

\- El...amigo de Nat- le costó bastante decir esas palabras, tanto que él chico arqueó una ceja, dudando de su palabra- Steve Rogers

\- Me da igual quien seas, desaparece, yo solo tengo que hablar con ella

El tono cortante que estaba empezando a usar no le estaba agradando en absoluto. No podía decir con exactitud si realmente era o no su hermano, pero algo no le podía quitar: una hostia en toda la cara. Era algo muy exagerado siendo el antiguo capitán de los Avengers, pero era algo que el chico necesitaba. No podía ser así con ella, si era su hermano debía quererla y agradecer que por fin la había encontrado. Él nunca tuvo hermanos y estaba seguro que si tuviera un perdido, movería cielo, tierra y toda la gama intermedia para poder encontrarlo.

Natasha, con ayuda de Tesla, pudo volver al salón, donde lo primero que preguntó fue saber que hacía Steve ahí, a lo que contesto, con toda la preocupación por su estado, que la escucho gritar y empezó a timbrar como un loco por saber que era, encontrándose con todo el pastel.

\- Ale, marcharos que tengo que ponerme al día con mi hermana- tanto Tesla, Sharon y Steve se marcharon a la cocina y cerraron la puerta, a lo que Sharon estuvo poniendo la oreja para poder escucharlo todo. Steve no tardó en hablar con Tesla en voz baja. De mientras, los hermanos empezaron a hablar- Nat, por fin te conozco

\- ¿Como me has encontrado? ¿Como sabías que seguía viva?

\- Cuando ocurrió el accidente, no me salvé como tu o me acogió el mejor amigo de nuestros padres. He tenido una vida muy dura, y al final logré irme de Rusia con una familia de acogida. Para el estado sigo vivo, y Petrovich me buscó, pero como mis "padres" me cambiaron el nombre y el apellido... le costó hasta que llegasteis aquí encontrarme. Él me habló de varías cosas, entre ellas de ti- ella se sorprendió bastante- me dijo que no recordabas nuestra familia pero que se contentaba de que, para ti, él fuera tu única familia

\- Si realmente sabías todo eso...¿porque no me buscaste?

\- Porque antes tenía que resolver... el asunto con mi familia. ¿como se llaman los padrastros de tu hermano sin que tu hayas sido adoptada por ellos?- ella sonrió ante el desconcierto de ambos, aunque fuera un tema un tanto delicado- ellos quieren que siga con la familia, por lo que no te pude buscar hasta ahora. Además, hay otro problema que querré mencionarte mañana, que ya es muy tarde

\- ¿Quedar...como hermanos...mañana?- preguntó con el corazón acelerado. Podría conocer mejor a su hermano, hablar de todo...actuar con una familia a pesar de su edad

\- Si, te recojo al medio día, aquí cerca hay un restaurante que hace unas pizzas que parecen sacadas del cielo... ¿Quieres?

Ella solo supo asentir con la cabeza. Este se despidió con beso en la mejilla antes de marcharse. ¡Tenía un hermano estupendo! Todo aquello debía ser, por fuerza, una grande ilusión. Pero esa ilusión le gustaba mucho. Los tres salieron de la cocina y fueron a ver como estaba su amiga, quien no dejaba de mirar al techo, feliz como una colegia con una cita.

\- Chicos... ¿Quien era ese?- preguntó rápidamente Tania nada más entrar en la casa

\- Es hermano de Nat...¿porque vienes tan tarde?

\- Tenía turno

\- Mentirosa

\- ¡Centraros!- llamó la atención Sharon- Te acompaño a la salida, Steve, de mientras intentad que Nat duerma...parece hechizada por ese... tipo

\- No te fías de él todavia- aquella afirmación de Tesla no hizo más que sorprender a Sharon. ¡Pues claro que no se fíaba de él hasta que presentara una prueba de ADN auténtica

Lo arrastró la salida contra su voluntad. Le dijo que mañana los seguiría con Sam, a lo que Steve quería acompañarlos, pero le prohibió su participación ya que ella lo reconocería al instante. Le preguntó porque hablaba tanto con Wilson, a lo que ella solo le contestó con un portazo en las narices.

Al día siguiente, las cosas estaban demasiado alegres para el gusto de Sharon solo por ser la primera quedada de Natasha con su hermano. Ella no se fía, estaba segura de que todo aquello no podía ser una oleada de casualidades y justó la única persona en que podía darle la veracidad de todo acababa de morir, por lo que se puso sus mejores galas cuando esta se marcho para ir con Wilson en la nueva misión. Él no entendía porque debía ir también, y ella le aseguro que eso afectaría mucho a la relación "Romanogers", convenciéndolo casi al instante.

EN un principio era verdad lo de las pizzas, estaban buenísimas y el helado mucho más. Él la convenció de ir al parque y hablar un poco de que fue de su vida. A Natasha le costó mucho más que a Vindiktor, quien lo resumió mucho más de lo que ella esperaba. Cogió una flor y este se sorprendió bastante.

\- Debe de ser de familia... Iván me dio los pendientes de nuestra madre justo con esa flor. Mira-Saco de sus bolsillos los pendientes, sorprendido a la rusa. Se los dio por obvias razones, ¿para que las querría él?- Nunca comprendí porque me los dio, pero veo que quería que te las diera yo...

\- Ahora la verdad... Tu no has venido solo a conocerme, ¿verdad?

\- Tan rápida como me lo imaginaba. No me imaginaba tener que conocerte así, pero ya sabes... Necesitamos hablar de la herencia de nuestros padres

\- Yo solo tengo la herencia de...mi padre

\- Él de Iván es todo tuyo, yo no quiero nada de ese hombre pero él ya dejó todo arreglado para que recibiéramos lo que nos corresponde por nuestros padres fallecidos

\- Me imagino que querría que lo recibiéramos a la vez para que no hubieran manipulaciones porque no se fían de ellos y necesito un empuje en mis proyectos...

\- Me imaginaba todo esto un poco mejor, pero por lo menos ahora te noto un poco más sincero

-Se que, dadas las circunstancias, no estoy siendo el mejor hermano del mundo, pero por lo menos, en un futuro nos podremos ver más

\- Dudo de que eso pase si ahora me llevo una imagen mala de mis...¿padrastros por parte de hermano?

La tarde acabo con un pequeño paseo con un granizado en la mano, a lo que, al llegar a casa no sabía porque Sharon estaba tumbada con los zapatos tirados por ahí. Tesla le dijo que se fue después que ella a lo que parecía una cita, recibiendo un "AAHH" agotado por parte de ella. Tania tampoco estaba dando signos de vida y Tesla pasaba demasiado tiempo al ordenador. Ella decía que estaba conociendo un chico por Internet, y realmente se lo creía, pero le dijo que andará con cuidado. Recibió un mensaje de su hermano (ya que se habían dado los teléfonos) que a la mañana irían a hacerse unas pruebas de ADN para poder garantizar que era Vindiktor Romanov y cobrar todo lo que faltaba. Tirada en el sillón, le contó aquello a sus amigas, a lo que Sharon respondió que era lo normal en esos momentos de tanto desconcierto y cambio en nombre y apellidos.

Ella lo hizo y nada más terminar, se fue a trabajar. No quería que aquello la apartara de la vida que estaba llevando, aquella vida que era más suya que la de una "madame Natasha" como le aseguró la madrastra de Vindiktor.

\- No me hagas esto, Steve, no quiero hablar más del tema

\- Nat, quiero que pienses de verdad por una vez... ¿porque no le cedes todo y te dejas de líos? Olvídate de él y toda la familia Romanov

\- Simplemente quiero saber que me ha ocultado Iván Petrovich... tu siempre has sabido que son inmigrantes de Irlanda, siempre has tenido a Bucky como hermano... Mi vida ha sido una cascada imparable de putadas desencadenadas por algo que tuvo que hacer una antepasada

\- No seas tan dramática y no te muevas...algo bueno te ha pasado

\- No lo diré

\- Pues alegra esa cara, que espero, por tu bien, que no me cambie todo el cuadro

No recibió nada más por su parte pasado casi dos semanas, donde un hombre con traje llamó a la puerta de las chicas. Resultó ser un notario con todas y cada uno de sus posesiones a los que Natasha se dedico a echarles una firma para que finalmente cayera sobre sus manos. Cada una de sus amigas se dedico a mirar cada papel, eran bastantes, con cosas realmente diferentes.

\- Y según la última palabra de Iván Petrovich, quédate con esta caja de música de tu madre, que en paz descanse. Buenas tardes.

Natasha le dio cuerda antes de abrir y ver, como una bailarina daba vueltas al son una melodía que creía olvidada.


	12. Alcanzada

**_Alcanzada_**

 **XII**

Alcanzada

* * *

\- ¡MÁS PASIÓN, MALDITA SEA!- Gritaba el instructor una vez más

Sin rechistar, todos reiniciaron la escena una vez más. El señor Karpov los miraba sentado en una de las butacas, con los papeles de la obra en mano mal enrolladas y muy arrugadas por haber golpeado repetidas veces contra todo lo que estaba cerca cada vez que creía que la escena estaba fatal representada. Iryna, que se había vuelto su nueva secretaría, no sabía como hacerle frente a aquello. Natasha, por su parte, no comprendía como hacerle frente a aquello, pero igualmente lo intentaba.

Una de las noticias más fuertes tras su regreso, fue saber que Antonovna finalmente había muerto y por ello tenían un nuevo jefe. NO fue nada inesperado, ya tenía sus años encima pero igualmente Natasha no sabía como encajar una más. Quizás el nivel de consuelo de sus amigas y el carteo constante con Bucky si que habían sido un alivio, aunque cada vez los notara muy distantes. Quizás era ella que no se terminaba por acostumbrar a su nueva o por fin todos estaban cruzando esa linea a adulto tan compleja y falta de ilusiones.

Al terminar los últimos ensayos, agarró sus cosas y se marchó hacia la entrada, donde vio a Steve. Si bien había dejado de ser su modelo cuando terminó todo el papeleo con su hermano, no quería dejara sola y siempre que tenía un momento, la buscaba para acercarse a ella. Ya no le desagradaba tanto la idea y realmente le gustaba pensar que por fin había encontrado un buen amigo en la puerta de al lado.

\- Estaba pensando... ¿Que harás después de mañana?

\- Como es día libre, me la pasaré en casa intentando recuperar el oído...Karpov grita de una...

\- ¿Y los fuegos artificiales del parque?

\- ¡NO! Ya me quieren arrastrar Sharon y Tesla y realmente no me apetece escuchar ruidos mientras el cielo se llena de colorines y humo

\- ¿Y si te invito yo?

\- Menos

Natasha debía admitir, aunque fuera a regañadientes, que había estado haciendo el mico demasiado tiempo. Como parte de la estupidez humana, no quería, pero era algo tan obvio y tan catado, que realmente tenía que hacerlo por las buenas o por las malas. Siempre acababa dándole vueltas a ese asunto que llevaba con ella a la espalda mucho tiempo: ¿Debía obligatoriamente amar a alguien?

Quizás ver como el ser que más había querido en su vida se marchaba sin decir adiós había reavivado su pregunta interna.

¿Qué quería realmente?

Ya era una maldita adulta y no sabía realmente que quería para su futuro. Tania estaba intentando ligar con un trabajo fijo, Tesla chateaba con un chico mientras podía seguir con todos los proyectos Tarasova y los suyos propios, Sharon no tenía a nadie pero era feliz a su modo con series, helados, intentar hacer que fuera con Steve y trabajando de abogada. ¿Y ella? Ella solo iba de papal en papel, sin preocupar que pasaría si no la admitían, sin vivir sola con todos los problemas en un alquiler... No sabía como se sentía con un hijo en los brazos, no sabía que era cocinar en serio, no sabía realmente que sería trabajar para su propia casa... ni siquiera tener una relación estable. Absolutamente nada.

\- Es normal lo que sientes- dijo Tania entrando sin avisar, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja- Intentas dar un paso muy amargo en la vida, de adulto a niño, y nunca es como lo pintan. Es un conflicto mental del que, según quien salga victorioso, tomaras una ruta. Y no puedes dejar que nadie coja una decisión por ti

\- Tania...

\- Siempre me pregunté que harías si te llegabas a enfrentar a Shostakov o Belova- se sincero su amiga sentándose en la silla del escritorio. Algo del que carecían sus otras dos amigas era del toque que tenía Tania Belisnky a la hora de hablar de cosas realmente profundas- La verdad, cuando todavía no habías llegado aquí con tu padre, me preocupaba mucho por como estarías, ya que vivías muy tranquila y feliz, sin conocer lo amargo como Tesla y sus familias de acogida gracias a Iván Petrovich. Eras la "Tsarina", Natasha. Y cuando se estalló irremediablemente la bomba, tu forma de reaccionar me pareció lo normal. No era nada glorioso, ni odiable, era lo normal. Temí cuando llegaste a este gran país dolida, encerrada en tu propio dolor. ¿Realmente superaste todo ello?

\- ¿A qué viene todo esto?- preguntó a la defensiva

\- Responde

\- En cierto modo, con la ayuda de Steve y Bucky. Rompimos los recuerdos, hice amigos...

\- La verdad

\- Obviamente todavía no puedo olvidar ese gusto en la boca, Tania. Pero me sentí liberada. Pero... en cierto modo me decepcione de algo- Tania seguía escuchando seria, sin pestañear, esperando firme- estaba en grupo, el grupo lo era todo, el grupo... que ante la llegada de nuevos eran celosos, entre ellos la traición se pagaba muy caro y podían pensar los planes más extraños para poder...

\- ...Recuperar a Sharon- ella terminó la frase bastante dura- Sabemos toda la historia de aquello y creo que finalmente comprendiste que ella no era la mala, si no la presión del grupo y como la gente podía llegar a ser

\- Me decepcioné de como nos trataron después. Me esperaba más. Un algo. Pero al ver que estábamos las dos solas, siendo sinceramente amigas, contando todo como lo hacía con Clint, sentía que las mentiras de los demás era algo que si dolía. Cuando me enteré de las mentiras de Steve antes de ser pareja, de como Bucky no me contó sus verdaderos planes de futuro... me podían de gran forma

\- Piensa que en la universidad las cuatro hicimos piña para evitar los males del exterior y nos fue mejor de lo que nos esperaba- sonrió al recordar algunos momentos de esa época, al igual que su amiga- y que ahora estamos las cuatro

\- Pero esto nunca fue lo que imagine- finalmente soltó aquello que no la dejaba en paz- Yo siempre imagine que estaría en Rusia, bailando hermoso ballet, con una familia que fuera feliz. Me he encontrado con decepciones desde el momento de Belova, con compañeros con una cara que realmente no me esperaba, con actuaciones más allá del ballet, con la oficina del paro y el alquiler en una casa que tenía problemas con las cañerías, mi padrastro muerto en accidente igual que mis padres, un hermano de sangre que por su nueva familia se preocupa del dinero y no de mi... y mis amores han sido fracaso tras fracaso. Y estoy segura que a la hora de morir, no seré más que polvo y me perderé como Petrovich

\- ¿Y que si nada era como pensabas? ¿Eso es realmente motivo para poder estar así?- le preguntó poniéndose realmente seria- Natasha, la vida no es más que el camino hacia la muerte y la inmortalidad no es más que el perdurar de un nombre en los libros de historia que luego los niños tirarán en las hogueras. No ansíes eso. Ansía una vida plena, algo que sepas que ha valido realmente la pena. Y para ello, tienes que cerrar esas puertas que no te dejan ir libre. Ya encaraste a Belova y Shosotakov, déjalos en el olvido, ellos ya tienen su propia cruz. Las tres de esta casa sabemos que, aunque no sea completo ballet, el escenario es tu casa y cantas, bailas y actúas con algo que las demás no cuentan: la facilidad de ser la otra persona. Con respecto a la casa, tu sabes que no es nuestra culpa, y sabes que cuando realmente queramos ser auténticas adultas, cada una tendrá un núcleo familiar del que gozará o no. Nunca contaste con un hermano vivo o la muerte de tu padrastro, son cosas que con la fuerza del tiempo, llegaron sin previo aviso. Ya admites todo realmente y si, te costará ir adelante, pero no hay otro remedio. ¿Realmente crees que son fracasos amorosos los tuyos y no experiencias?

\- Por mucho que le cambies el nombre, realmente vivo al lado de un ex novio que me sigue pretendiendo y sigo hablando por mensajes con otro...

\- Quizás es hora de que te decidas a quien amas o si prefieres la vida de soletera

\- Gracias por las clases de hoy, maestra Belisnky- dijo con una sonrisa levantandose- ¿He sido a única?

\- Tania no necesita de ello, esta tomando todas las precauciones posibles para no caer ante el chico de internet. Pero Sharon... es como la "niña valiente". Aprendió mejor que tú el asunto de madurar y ya veras las novedades que nos va a traer

\- ¡Dame un adelanto!

\- ¡NO! Ocúpate de tus asuntos YA

Si bien la conversación de Tania fue demasiado claro para ella. Agarró el ordenador y le mando el que se prometió a si misma la última carta para Bucky. Debía ser totalmente clara, contarle todo lo que había hablado y cual era su decisión. Era algo que le debía por toda la paciencia que habían tenido, viéndose realmente poco y manteniendo un hilo que notaba cada vez más tenso, del que cada uno de ellos no sabía como reaccionar. Pero sería valiente y seguir. Seguir. Escribir algo como si nunca lo hubiera hecho. Nada más enviar la carta más larga de su vida, se sintió un poco nerviosa por su reacción pero un poco más libre. Agarró toda la ropa del armario y buscó la prenda que mejor quedara con ella, decantándose por una sudadera rayada y simples vaqueros. Metió en los bolsillos el móvil, dinero suelto y las llaves antes de ir a golpear la puerta de Steve Rogers. Desde la mirilla, las tres amigas vieron como Natasha le pedía que fueran a dar un paseo, chocando la mano victoriosas.

Lo llevó al parque, donde cada uno de ellos. Todavía no era la hora de los fuego, ni estaba anocheciendo, pero debía hacerlo de inmediato. Tenía que vomitarle toda la información que tenía para que estuviera preparado. Su elección lo era todo, lo había escogido a pesar de cada uno de los riesgos y no se iba a amedrentar, era adulta y tenía que apoquinar con cada cosa que escogiera, como en uno de esos juegos gratuitos para el móvil.

Le contó hasta la carta a cambio de que fuera totalmente sincero con ella. Ella sabía que algunas decisiones los tomo no solo por alguna influecia como todos, también por el miedo infantil. Pero debían encarar a todo de inmediato.

\- Y bien... ¿Que sera de nosotros, Natasha?

\- ¿La verdad? Lo que él futuro quiera- dijo bastante simple, sentándose en la hierba y mirando como por fin el cielo cogía un tono diferente- Estoy harta de comerme la cabeza, quiero honrar los valores de Iván, quiero formar mi familia y no huir cada vez que tenga un problema. Si quiere que este con Bucky, cuando él me diga iré a recogerle y asumiré la vida de la esposa de un soldado fiel a su patria. Si quiere que seas tu, te aviso de que la casa que cojamos lejos de las chicas, para que cada vez que nos encontremos nos llene de nostalgia


	13. Final

**_Alcanzada_**

 **XIII**

Final

* * *

-James, ven aquí ahora mismo

Ni gritando le hacía caso, seguía embobado con los videojuegos de guerra, y era algo que en verdad no le agradaba mucho. Parecía el nuevo sistema para atrapar a los incautos y mandarlos a la escuela militar. ¡Su hijo no!

\- ¡Ya llegamos tarde! ¿Que pensarán Peggy, Cassie o Henry?

\- Estoy a punto de disparar al maldito campero, espera

\- Te voy a campear la cara como no nos marchemos enseguida

Finalmente el chico tuvo que dejar sus videojuegos para poder ver a sus amigos en el parque. Por el buen tiempo que hacía, llevaban pistolas de agua con las que podían jugar, algo que alegró en gran medida a James. La madre, por su parte, se sentó con las otras madres en un banco cercano, teniendo bien a la vista a sus hijos. Por suerte, quienes llegaron tarde fueron Peggy y su madre.

\- ¡Perdón! Es que se ha enganchado a la serie de los agentes y no había poder humano que pudiera sacarla

\- Tranquila Sharon, a mi me pasó lo mismo pero con el juego... ha salido a su padre, pero a diferencia de él, no le dejaré ir a la guerra...

\- Bueno, chicas, celebremos las buenas noticias- entró al trapo Hope sacando de una de las cestas cervezas para todas- Por fin quedamos todas

\- Desde que te metiste de lleno en la empresa, a penas sabemos de ti...

\- Por lo menos Cassie hace bien su papel de hermana mayor...

\- Por lo menos el padre esta en casa- soltó un tanto triste Natasha.

Su vida después de los fuegos artificiales no fue como se imaginaba, pero se sentía satisfecha.

Su hermano dejó de dar señales de vida hasta que supo que los padrastros habían muerto. Supo que tenía algún sobrino perdido por el mundo, pero comprendió que él no la sentía como hermana, por lo que no iba a presionar las cosas y volvió a pensar que realmente era hija única y se olvido del tema. Al quedarse en Estados Unidos, se olvido de la existencia de Alexei y Yelena hasta que Tania lo hacía por puro salseo, contando que tan mal les iba por haber sido malas personas. Aquello ya no le importaba, sinceramente, aquella puerta ya no tenía ni llave con que ser abierta. Las cuatro amigas seguían juntas, eso no podían negar, aunque poco a poco volvieron a hablar con Hope y Pepper dadas las circunstancias: estaba creciendo como artista, ganándose un nombre y la llamaban bastante, a parte de olvidar el conflicto Hydra-Avengers que afectaba directamente en Sharon. Algo que era nuevo era que ya no vivían juntas. Cada una hizo su vida sin romper los lazos. Sharon tenía a su pequeña Peggy (nombre que honraba a su difunta hermana) con Sam y finalmente se había asociado con Murdock y Nelson para poder seguir metiendo malhechores en la cárcel. Tania finalmente se casaron e iban a por el hijo, aunque les costaba bastante. Pero con Tesla todo fue realmente diferente y era parte del gran final que le iba a dar Natasha a su vida amorosa.

Natasha realmente no acepto a Steve como su pareja tras los fuegos artificiales y le contó todo a Bucky por carta una vez más, solo que a los poco días, resultó que regresaba herido en un brazo. Estando juntos en el hospital, frente a frente, James pudo contarle que se estaba mensajeando con una chica que se hacía llamar el fantasma eléctrico. Intentaron tener una relación, ya que herido no podía volver, pero no salió nada bien. Aun estaba un tanto trastornado y ella realmente no podía con ello, aun teniendo en su vientre el hijo de ambos. Por muy mala suerte, era Tesla la mujer con la que hablaba y realmente no se enfado con su amiga, si bien el programa que se usaba era anónimo y hasta ese momento no se habían dado los nombres. Decidieron dejarlo para que ambos pudieran estar juntos hasta la hora de llegar al frente ya que le habían dado el visto bueno. A ella le gustaba ser madre soltera, le recordaba mucho a su padrastro Iván Petrovich.

¿Donde quedaba Steve en todo aquello?

Como el estúpido que sabía como enamorarla. Algo no podía cambiar el tiempo y era aquellas sensaciones que tan bien le transmitía con un abrazo o palabras sinceras. Ella lo fue en todo momento, le costaba admitir que realmente estaban juntos después de mentiras, con un hijo que ni siquiera era suyo y era del hombre que ella en verdad había amado de una forma muy primeriza, como si el paso de Alexei nunca hubiera pasado. Él le repetía en todo momento que sabía aquello de sobra, sabía del gran espacio que ocupaba Bucky en su corazón y le aseguraba que hasta la muerte iba a estar con ella, sin casarse, intentando que todos los días fueran especiales.

James no llevaba el nombre de Bucky por casualidad. Él sabía que Steve no era el padre, pero igualmente lo trataba como tal y quería verlo feliz con su madre.

Tesla aseguraba que había sido feliz con Bucky y que seguiría su vida como él pidió.

Hope y Pepper aseguraban que estaban bien, aunque no fuera lo que imaginaban de pequeñas, ya que Hope tuvo a Henry pero era la madrastra de la mayor Cassie y Pepper no se caso con Tony, sino Happy y se habían divorciado solo porque por fin, el multimillonario se había dignado a decir un simple y estúpido te quiero.

\- Nat... ¿Cuando volvía Steve de la presentación de sus nuevos cuadros?- preguntó interesada Sharon- Creo que tiene que ver como Peggy a mejorado su puntería

\- A la noche, con sorpresas según él muy grandes, ya tengo miedo

\- Normal, la última vez te insistió con lo de mudarse a las afueras- señaló Hope- Vivir en las afueras como nosotros es mejor, pero como todavía están caras las casas, normal él no ir

Igualmente se preguntó en todo momento cual sería la sorpresa. Tuvo que esperarle a bien entrada la noche, cuando su hijo estaba durmiendo abrazado al "Bucky Bear", lleno de regalos como si realmente fuera navidad. Ella lo recibió con mucho cariño.

\- Nat... ¿Que tal si nos casamos?

Realmente era un idiota. Pero era su idiota.

La vida era un hermoso caos al que debía adaptarse con los mejores gestos de amor que le daba su compañero. No podía rendirse. Las frustraciones no podían desmoralizar.

Debía alcanzar todo lo que ella quería.

Sin duda, por fin había llegado a ella.

* * *

 _Iepale~_

 _Después de tanto tiempo, dejo un pie de nota._

 _Agradezco que hayáis leído la historia!_

 _Con esto ya no voy a seguir tirando de la serie y por fin, quedo Romanogers (aunque mi lado WinterWidow este llorando). La idea de Bucky/Tesla viene del comic final del Soldado de Invierno, que siempre me arranca una lágrima. Pensé en meterle un alternativo WinterWidow y Sharon/Steve pero con las prisas que me estoy metiendo realmente no quiero entretenerme más con este. Ya haré un fanfic de ellos dos juntitos._

 _Como buena noticia, dentro de poco la hiatusada "Music Avengers" (¿Alguien se acuerda de él?) regresará con dos capitulo seguidos, la cual creé hace un año y creo que ya es hora de darle un final después de la pausa enorme e indefinida que le dí._

 _Pero, como mala noticia, no subiré un nuevo fanfic hasta que termine dos fanfics que tengo en dos fandoms diferentes. Si mis cálculos no van mal, me veréis con algo nuevo dentro de una semana como mínimo._

 _Hasta la próxima~_


End file.
